Gohan: The Last Super Warrior
by Solar Soldier
Summary: What if Goku grew up on Planet Vegeta and the same events played out. What if Gohan was sent to a different planet?
1. Prologue

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Sorry about leaving, some really depressing shit's been going on. Chap for Gohan's Sorrow will be up hopefully tonight, if I can finish it before I leave Thanksgiving break. Enjoy this until then!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Avatar

Goku stared at the squirming baby in the pod. Gohan, he had named him, though he wasn't sure why. It just felt right, he supposed. Goku was born and raised on Planet Vegeta by his father, Bardock, and he wished the same for his son. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Planet Vegeta was going to last that long, nor did it seem that the remaining Sayians would survive the wrath of Lord Frieza. Goku shivered at the thought of his name. Sayians were once a fierce race of proud super warriors, who not too long ago sold their services as mercenaries to an Ice-Jin named Frieza. His powers surpassed that of even King Vegeta, which he would never admit. So he thought it best to keep his enemy close. But all of a sudden, Frieza started sending troops to exterminate the Sayians. Goku sighed sadly. He might not make it through this battle, but knowing that his son might make it gave him hope.

"Right…here I come Frieza…" He said as lifted the baby from the pod. He went outside to his ship and placed him inside and set the co-ordinates. The people there seemed to him accepting enough, but as a precaution, he removed his tail. "I want you to be accepted where you're going." And with that, he sent the ship on its way. He turned a looked up at the ship that hovered in the black-red sky. That's where Frieza was. "I'll come to get you soon, my son." He said through clenched teeth, and took off.

* * *

Goku and Bardock were the fighting ferociously, even in their current state. Friza watched in his throne, amused as Goku took out another two of his soldiers. After a few minutes he began to grow bored. He raised his finger into the air summoning a giant black ball. He hurled it at him ending every single Sayian. Well…save for the baby boy, but Frieza saw him as no harm and let him go. He sighed with satisfaction. "Ah, now wasn't that fun!"


	2. A Strange Visitor: A Tragic Defeat

Gohan's POV

* * *

I clenched my fists in anticipation. "Ready?" That was my dad's voice, deep and kind. I couldn't see because I was blindfolded, but nodded toward his voice. I waited a moment, tense and alert, for him to give a signal. I could sense him circling me, but I waited patiently for his word. Suddenly, he abruptly broke his circling pattern and advanced toward me. I quickly raised my hands, catching a staff that was a split-second away from hitting my head. I then twisted the staff sharply away from the offender, turning on him. "Enough." I lowered the staff and lifted my blindfold. My dad was grinning. I grinned back. "How'd I do?" I asked, knowing the answer. "Alright." My dad said, pretending to be bored. I laughed for bit, then stopped when he got that faraway look in his eyes. He had it for a week now ever since he got that letter. He never told me what it was so I could only wonder. "Dad?" He took a brief look at me then looked down, running a hand through his hair. "Let's go back home, Gohan. Me and your mother have something to talk to you about." He said. I was confused and a little scared, but regardless I nodded. "O-okay." I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Taoshu was a small Earth Kingdom village of mostly farmers and fishermen. The village sat not far from Gaoling, and they got most of their income from the Bei Fong family. My problem wasn't the fact that absolutely _nothing _was private here. I've learned to accept that. My problem was everything was so confined and my Mom would only let me go so far outside of the village. Fighting is well and good, but there is nothing I loved more than going new places. I always begged my father when he went to take the goods to Gaoling to let go along. I've been once or twice, but he usually went alone. Villagers were going about their business, saying hi to us as we walked by. 'Probably for my dad's sake' I thought. For some reason, the villagers didn't like me much. Ever since the incident at school where I lost my temper, people treated me more like…I was something that just had to be tolerated, as if they were just waiting for the day I would leave. I would, of course, but not because of them. We finally reached our house. Mom was in the kitchen making dinner. She looked up. "Hey Gohan, sweetie. Juu, honey." She said to me and Dad as we sat down.

"Faith, it's…it's time." He said. Her eyes widened. "Time for what?" I asked, a little frustrated that I didn't know what was going on. "I'm going to be gone for awhile." Was all my father could say. I wasn't sure I understood. "Gone? Where?" I asked. "To help fight in the war." He finished. The breath left me, and I couldn't speak. When I could speak again I shook my head and looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't go." He shook his head. "I have no choice. If I don't they'll arrest us." He said, smiling sadly at me. I stood up. "I'll fight them." I said desperately. His smile turned into a scowl. "Gohan, I will not have us living as fugitives for the rest of our lives." I tried one last option "Then take me with you." I begged. He shook his head. Suddenly, rage filled my senses. How could he just leave us? How could he do something so heartless so calmly? How could Mom just sit there and do nothing? "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled, tears flowing. I ran upstairs and threw my things in a sack. When I felt that it was enough, I jumped out of the window and stormed off.

* * *

At first, I wasn't sure where I was going next. After a few moments of thinking, I decided to start at Gaoling. I walked for hours until the sunset I was well away from Taoshu by then. I dropped my sack and sat down hard, using it as a pillow. Then I slept.

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

Gohan was awakened by a distant boom. He sat up and turned in the direction of the boom. "Oh No!" He said, horrified. The city of Taoshu was burning. Gohan broke into a lope, his luggage forgotten. By the time he got there the village was completely destroyed. He saw a blue skinned man wearing some strange armor with his green hair was tied up in a braid. He turned to Gohan. "Oh dear. I missed one." He said in a tone chilled Gohan to the bone. He tried to shake his increasing fear and attack him, jumping and launching a kick. The man grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. No sooner had he done it than Gohan was in the air. The man reappeared behind him slammed him into the ground. He landed hard on the boy's back. Gohan cried out in immense pain. The man regarded him thoughtfully. "You're a lot more durable than the others." He threw his head back and laughed. "Were those your friends and family I slaughtered?" He asked cruelly Gohan weakly brought his head up, coughing out blood. "You'll be sorry…" He managed to say. The man laughed again. "You know what? I like you. You're funny. I'll tell you what. I'll spare you and come back one day. We'll see if your bark is bigger than your bite."

And with that, he disappeared, leaving Gohan injured and alone. "Mom…Dad…I'm so sorry…" He said picking himself up. He limped out of the ashen ruins that were Taoshu.


	3. The Blind Girl Meets The Orphan Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or DragonBall Z

Toph POV

I pressed my back against the hard cave wall, fighting back tears. 'Don't cry. You're not a helpless little baby. You're an Earthbender. You're the Blind Bandit.' She thought. "Yeah, as if it matters." I muttered to myself. My parents still treat me like one and I had no friends because of them _smothering _me. But as painful as the truth was, I couldn't…_wouldn't _let myself cry. I'm a lot of things, but Toph BeiFong is _not_ a crybaby. This probably the fifth time I've runaway in my entire life. In spite of myself, I laugh a little. Five times in twelve years. I should get a medal or something. I see—well I can't see exactly, what with me being blind and all (hence my pity party),feel vibrations through the earth, no matter how sensitive—a badgermole lumber in while dragging something, and dropping it in front of me. A human sized something, as it happens. I crawl over to him or her or it and venture to touch. I feel skin. "Okay, so it's a person." I learned something when homeschooled at that prison called a home about reading print, that the texture of the page are different from the texture of the actual writing. I'd trace the letters with my finger and see the words in my minds eye. I figured, heck, why not try it with faces? I touched the spot I had before. It was his arm, I say his because I'm pretty sure girls don't have muscles that big.

I go up from there until I reach his hair. "It's spiky", I said, a little surprised. I've never heard of spiky hair before. Then again, what I know? I am blind after all. I moved on to his forehead, the nose, the cheeks, pretty much everything in detail to get a good mental picture. When I finished, I blinked and sat back on my heels. He was…handsome. I jumped when I heard him groan.

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

Damn, my body hurt. I opened my eyes halfway to find a girl staring at my face. She seemed a little startled, then put on a hard face. "Who're you?" I asked, wondering where I was. She lifted her chin in defiance. "You first." She said smugly. I scowled. "My name is Gohan." I said. She stared at me for moment and burst out laughing. I glared at her, making my head throb. "What's funny?" She stopped, but she was still grinning. "Your name, it means cooked rice." She explained. I stuck my tongue out at her. That's when I noticed for the first time that she was blind. "Y-your eyes…" She stopped grinning immediately and glared the floor. I think I struck a nerve. "Yeah, yeah. So I'm blind, paint a picture, it'll last longer." She said harshly. I quickly try to correct my mistake. "No, I meant…They're really pretty." I say. I never really had a way with words. Nevertheless, I think she bought it, because she blushed and her glare turned into a sheepish stare. "Oh." Was all she could say. "And I guess you're pretty lucky. Being blind I mean. You don't see the evil in the world. You wouldn't believe…" I close my eyes and stop, because my voice wavery with pain and bitterness. I try to block it out and change the subject. "So what's your name?" I asked, opening my eyes. She looked surprised. "Um…Toph. BeiFong." She said slowly. I blinked for a second. The BeiFongs had a child? Then I narrowed my eyes. "I thought the BeiFongs didn't have a child?" She stared at her bare feet. "Yeah… I'm kinda…secret." She said quietly. I was pretty good at telling when people lying, but she didn't seem to be.

Then another fresh wave of pain reminds me my body needs tending to. "I'm hurt really bad, Toph. Could you get me somewhere to get fixed up?" I asked. She ran a hand along the scratches on my arm and leg. "Ouch. What happened?" when I didn't answer, she shrugged and helped me up. She was a head shorter than me, but surprisingly stronger than her height suggested. She led me out of the cave and took me down a familiar trail. I asked her a bunch of pointless questions like "What's it like being rich" or "Why does your hair smell like jasmine" to keep my mind off the pain until she ordered me to keep my mouth shut. So I did until we got there, which by then was sunset. She went into an alleyway and bended the wall open. It was like an underground hallway. How did all this get here? "I made it myself awhile back." She answered my unasked question. "To get away without… you know…being noticed." She continued, leading me down. "It took a few tries to find my way outside, but I got easily enough." We come to a dead-end. Toph brought her left hand down, and the section of wall sunk like a secret pathway.

We walked up a slope into a courtyard. Then she pushed me to the ground, where let out a grunt of pain. "What was that for?" I growled angrily. Suddenly, she looked scared. "Help! Help!" She called out, tears coming to her eyes. Her voice went from rough and defiant to small and weak. Pretty soon two guards came. One held an earthbending stance, I guessed, to make sure I wouldn't try anything. Where the hell was I supposed to go anyway? I'm sure I didn't like I was in the condition to be much of a threat, let alone move. The kneeled so that he was level with Toph. "Miss BeiFong, did this boy do anything to you?" He asked urgently. She shook her head. "No. Two guys took me away, Mr. Gohan saved me. But they hurt him. They hurt him bad." She looked down at me, sniffing for effect. 'Ohhh, now I get it.' I thought. The guards looked at each other, then the one watching helped me up. "Forgive us…Gohan. One cannot be too careful." He said as he carried me inside.

* * *

I woke up on a comfortable bed and sat up. The last thing I remember is them taking me in and making me take this awful tasting medicine. I moved my arms experimentally. It still hurt a bit, but I'd manage. Toph came and leaned on the wall. She was wearin shoes now. "Look who's finally up." She said, smirking slightly. There was that tough voice I heard back in the cave. "What was that all about?" I asked, referring to the little performance she put on. She shrugged. "I guess that's silver lining to being blind. When you lie nobody suspects a thing." She said, smirking slightly. "So how are you…Riceball?" She asked grinning. "I'm fine, I just—Riceball!?" I said indignantly. She laughed a little. "My parents want to see you. I asked to come wake you, but since you're up, let's go." She said starting to turn around. "Hey Toph." I called, standing up. "What?" She asked without turning around, a note of impatience in her voice. "Thanks." I said. She turned her head to stare at me, then grunted. "Yeah, sure, you're welcome I guess." She muttered. I followed her into a large room with two thrones and a small chair which Toph settled into. I stood before the two people that Toph called Mom and Dad. The man studied me carefully, then nodded as if approving of something. Then he spoke, "I understand that you saved my daughter." I nodded slowly, my mind putting together a convincing lie. "Would you mind telling us what happened?" He asked, just as I expected. Sometimes I got the feeling that people were too predictable. "Well…I was resting in a cave when I heard someone scream deeper inside. There were these two guys, one completely bald, and Miss Toph wasn't tied up, but she was paralyzed with fear. They banged me up pretty good before I could knock them out. But when I did I tried to ask Miss Toph where she lived, but she was hysterical. She finally stopped enough to tell me, and I brought her here." I finished quickly, hoping my lie was satisfactory. He sat there for a while, and for second. I thought he wouldn't believe me. To be honest I wouldn't have believed myself. A kid taking out two criminals did seem kind of far-fetched. That's when Mrs. BeiFong spoke up. "Well we certainly appreciate your help. If there's anything you need—" There were many reasons I could have for leaving, but a few reasons made me wanna stay here. One of which was Toph was probably the only friend I'd ever have. "Um, excuse me, but I was wondering if I could work as a personal bodyguard for Miss Toph."

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

He was joking right? Not money, or food, or anything like that, but he wanted to be _my _bodyguard? My parents seemed to share my surprise. "WHAT!?" My dad yelled incredulously. Mom told him to calm down and told us to leave while they 'talked it over'. I took him back to my room, no sooner had I done so than my dad started yelling. "What the _hell_ was that about!?" I asked, more than a little surprised. I could feel his eyes on me. I guessed he wondering whether or not to tell me "Three reasons. One, I want you to teach me Earthbending. Two, I've nobody that I can go to, nowhere to go. And three…" He hesitated. I kind felt bad for yelling at him after hearing number two. But I pressed on. "And three…?" I asked gently. He sighed hard. I felt his eyes on me again. "You're the only friend I have. Maybe the only one I'll ever have. And I can't handle being alone again. I can't. I just…can't" The pain in his voice was fresh, and I could tell he was on the edge of tears. I looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry I asked." Then I looked up again. "Hey, I've never had a friend either. I know how it feels being alone. It sucks. But you…you're a really cool person, Riceball. You'd make a great friend." I said, giving him a small smile. He sniffed. "Thanks, Toph." He said. My smiled widened and I shook my head, turning my back on him. "Yeah, well… don't get used to it Riceball." I said playfully, arms crossed. Just then, we heard my dad call us back in. We walked back to the room for the final decision.


	4. King of the Arena

Gohan stood up straight in front of Lao BeiFong. They stared at each other for a moment, or rather, Lao glared suspiciously and Gohan stared. "If you wish to protect my daughter, you must know how to Earthbend." He stated simply. Gohan blinked. "Um…Sir? I'm a martial artist, not a bender." He said. "Well then, I'm afraid you can't protect my daughter." Lao said, sounding pleased. Gohan heart sank as he lowered his head. Poppy spoke up. "You could take lessons from Toph's instructor, Master Yu." She suggested, oblivious to her husband's intentions. Lao was an unable to suppress an angry sigh. "Fine. You have until the end of winter to learn Earthbending. If you do not show an acceptable amount of skill by then, then you will leave at once." Gohan's eyes widened. Was four weeks really enough time to master earthbending? "Um…Well…Okay." He said finally. Mr. BeiFong nodded. "Until then you will be in the room next to Toph, with her former caretaker." Toph smiled. Mimi used to take care of her when she was a baby. There wasn't anything Toph was afraid to tell her, and they enjoyed each other's company.

Gohan bowed respectfully. "And what of Miss Toph? Does she have a say in this?" he asked, as respectfully as possible. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying I don't know what's best for my daughter?" He asked dangerously. Gohan raised his arms quickly in defense. "No, no, of course not. It's just that as her body guard, I'd want to know how she feels about it." Everyone looked at Toph, who was pretty much invisible until now. "I think it's an excellent idea." She said cheerily. Lao growled and Toph tilted her head to the side, looking puzzled. "What's wrong Father?" She asked innocently. "Nothing." He said, regaining composure once more. He signaled for Gohan to take Toph back to her room. As soon as he left, Lao beckoned a nearby guard. "Check on them hourly, and ensure the Master Gohan is lead back to his room before bed." The guard nodded and resumed his post.

* * *

"It's not possible." Toph said once they reached her room. They sat on her bed. "What do you mean? All I have to do is learn how to Earthbend, right?" He asked. "You have learn Earthbending _and _be good at it." She corrected. A gray haired woman appeared in the doorway with tea. "Hello, Toph." She offered casually, crouching and setting it down on the bed in front of her. Toph set it down and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "Hey Mimi." She murmured. Mimi returned the hug. "Who is your friend?" She asked. Toph introduced him. "He 'saved' me." She said. Gohan stood up and bowed. "It's very nice to meet you Mimi." He said politely. She curtsied in response. "I'm sure the pleasure is all mine." Gohan and Toph took their cups and Mimi took the tray and walked out of the room, saying goodbye as she did. "Now, how am I going to learn Earthbending?" Toph crossed her arms, deep in thought. Then she looked at him "Exhibition match." Gohan blinked owlishly. "Wha?" She rolled her eyes. "Just wait until tonight."

* * *

Earth Rumble Arena

* * *

Gohan took a deep breath. The sound of the crowd made him nauseous "Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked uncertainly. She stood behind him and took his shoulders. "Come on, have a little faith in your Earthbending teacher." She said in his ear. "Don't think, attack head on. Be a rock." Gohan let out another breath, feeling a little better. "Okay, who am I fighting?" He asked. He felt her hesitate. He looked back at her. She grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, About that…" A huge pot bellied man wearing nothing but shorts jumped up into the ring and roared like an agitated Platypus Bear. "Hippo mad!" Gohan lost his balance as Hippo tromped around, and Toph caught him. "Don't worry about Hippo, he's too hotheaded to be much of a threat. The other three are something to watch out for—" She said strategically. "Other three!?" Gohan yelled incredulously. A bald man with a tan shirt and weird glasses popped up from the ground. A wiry man in light green shorts and a well toned man in yellow and green pants came from opposite sides of the ring. Gohan turned and glared at Toph. "You're glaring at me, aren't you? Oh, come on, Riceball! You're the only one I know stu—I mean brave enough to do this. Please." She pouted in way that Gohan just couldn't say no to. He groaned, and Toph smiled, knowing she had won. "Go out there and tear 'em up Riceball." She cheered supportively. "Thumbs up." He said giving her a thumbs up and turning to face his opponents.

The manager, Xin Fu, walked up to the center of the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I know that the Earth Rumble VI is a ways away. But we have a special Exhibition match arranged by The Blind Bandit herself." He received a roar of approval. 'Guess Toph is a regular here' Gohan thought. The young blind earthbender had trusted him enough to give her fighting alias. She suggested a few for him, but they were all too embarrassing and/or demeaning. "It is an interesting match up, but I know better than to question The Blind Bandit. Today's opponents will be Gecko, Wildman, Hippo, and Gopher vs…" He walked over to Gohan and Gohan whispered something. Xin stared at him for a moment and shrugged. "vs Anonymous!" a murmur of confusion spread through the crowd. "Let the match begin!" He said jumping out of the way quickly. Gohan's opponents showed no hesitation. They sent several large boulders hurtling toward him. Gohan ducked the first one, and jumped over next one, pushing off of it. He then twisted his body expertly and rolled to the ground. "Gohan!" Toph yelled as Gohan narrowly avoided another rock. "Stop dodging!" Was she out of her mind? "But—." He protested. "No Buts! Don't think! Be a rock!" She reminded him. He sighed as two more rocks were sent at him.

He got into a deep-rooted stance, took a deep breath, and punched. A small wall, big enough to block the rocks, shot from the ground close to him. Toph gasped. Gohan grinned and stomped the ground, knocking everyone but the Gopher off-balance. He quickly kicked out, sending the wall towards the Gecko. He rolled out of the way and jumped back onto his feet. Gohan gave a great yell and stomped, creating a huge cloud of dust. Gohan rushed in. the crowd was completely silent. He had the advantage, so long as he stayed agile. He ran, trying to stay off the ground as little as possible, to the Gecko. The Gecko turned to find out Gohan was behind him. Gohan grinned devilishly and kicked out and upward and a small column shot up sending the Gecko flying. One down. The Gopher rose halfway out the ground behind Gohan, flinging a rock as he did. Gohan backflipped over him, landing hard on his head, then jumping off and launching him. He heard a resounding crash. Two down. Gohan concentrated, taking a deep breath. His hearing was phenomenal when he could focus well enough. His ear twitched and he rolled out the way. Wildman had swung from a rope and try to bash him over the head with a rock, but Gohan could hear the rope cutting through the air. "Nice Try" Gohan said with a smirk. "But I'm not deaf." The Wildman growled in frustration and swung around on the rope, trying to attack again, only to find that Gohan had attached himself to his legs. " Have a nice fall!" He said, swinging his leg up and connecting with Wildman's groin. The both of them dropped like a stone. Gohan kicked Wildman out of the ring and dropped to the ground. Three down.

He walked to where he could see. "Alright, now where's—." The Hippo answered his unfinished question, stomping up behind him, breathing heavily. Gohan's hair moved back and forth in time with his breathing. He turned and smiled at him to see he was holding a giant slab in his hand. He pulled his lips back revealing two rows of large flat teeth—perfect for crushing and gnawing. He heaved the slab over his head and slammed it down on Gohan's. Gohan winced and rubbed his head. "That felt kinda…weird." He said, not showing the slightest bit of pain. Then he quickly jammed his fist in the Hippo's face, shattering all of his teeth, save for four of his front ones. He flew off the other side of the ring, ending the match. 'And then there were none.' Gohan thought with relief. The crowd was deathly silent. Then they erupted into a frenzy of ecstasy. Some people threw flowers at him, not having anything, some threw rocks. Gohan acknowledged them all with a wave and a bow. He walked over to Toph scratching his head. "How'd I do?" She smiled and looked away. "Alright." She said. They both laughed


	5. More Strange Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Dragon Ball Z

Gohan POV

* * *

Toph decided to treat me to a snack after my big win. We sat ringside eating leechi nuts for a long time—long after everyone left—talking and laughing. At first, most of my questions were met with sarcasm and snide remarks, which I ignored completely. It's like she was trying to put a wall between us. What got her was one of my personal questions.

"Have…have you ever been hurt. By someone you trusted." I asked purely out of curiosity. I was thinking about how my dad just announced that he was leaving me and mom like it was nothing. It made me so mad. Instead of a witty remark, I got a gasp. It was too small to be heard by normal people, but then again, I'm not exactly '_normal people'_. I tilted my head.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She glared at me intensely, eyes a mixture of hurt and anger. Then she abruptly turned away from me, drawing her knees to her chin.

"Once." She whispered.

"Once?" I repeated, then added "What happened?" She took a deep, shaky breath.

"He was a kid my age that I beat a year ago. His voice…Warm and trusting." I practically hear her gritting her teeth at this point.

She banged a fist against the wall continually, startling me. "Stupid…so stupid…should've known…IDIOT!" She shouted. I stood up and stepped forward, grabbing her fist and yanked her up. Then I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Stop it! Are you out of your mind?" I said angrily.

I took the hand that she was hammering that poor wall with. It was scratched badly, and there were a few cuts on the back of her palm. I looked at her. She looked tired and defeated. She shook violently. I didn't think it was necessary to pry for details.

"If it's that painful, I won't make you tell me." I said ripping the sleeve off of my tattered shirt. Mrs. BeiFong offered to buy me clothes, but I refused. If there's anything that I value more than my fighting skill, it's my pride. "Here, this should make a halfway decent bandage."

She yanked her hand away from me. "Stop it!" She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, growing impatient.

"Stop pretending you care about me, you don't care about me." Toph's voice quivered with emotion, looking on the verge of tears.

"Geez, You're so paranoid! I'm sorry about what happened to you, I really am! But my parents are dead, and if I fall down no one will ever be there to help me up!" I yelled, my eyes tearing up as well. "I want to help you up from this Toph, to give you what I don't have. Please…just…let me." I begged.

She looked shocked then tired again. "You mean it?" She asked, sniffing. I

walked over to her hand and quickly wrapped it over her cut hand. I took it in both hands and kissed it. "If you can't trust anyone in the world, you can trust me." I said smiling. She blushed and smiled back, beginning to look like Toph again.

"Good, 'cause I _trust _you to carry me home, I'm exhausted." She said sleepily.

I smirked. "Why? I did all the fighting." I said and yawned.

"You call that drunken stance and sloppy delivery fighting? Just wait 'till tomorrow. I'll show you some real Eartbending."

* * *

4 Weeks Later

* * *

Gohan was made a special bodyguard just for Toph, much to Lao's dislike and Poppy's pleasure. Poppy thought Gohan was a good influence on Toph and now she had the friend she always wanted. Lao, however, didn't want _anyone _near his daughter, much less some raggamufin boy who came from who knows where. Despite that, Gohan persuaded them both that Toph should be able come and go as she pleased as long as He was with her. They walked to the outskirts of Gaoling to train.

"Riceball?" She asked as they walked.

"Hmm?" He said distractedly.

"What were your parents like?" She asked curiously. Gohan closed his eyes. Toph knew what the silence meant.

"I'm sorry. Just curious." She said apologetically. He sighed.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not fair for me to ask you all of these personal questions and shut you out when you ask me. Let's try again. Fire away." He said gathering himself.

Toph smiled a little. "In that case, I'm not sorry."

Gohan laughed. "Okay then, you obnoxious little wretch, do you have any questions for me?"

Toph beamed at the insult, then turned serious. "What were your parents like?" She asked again.

Gohan looked deep in though as he exhaled. "They were the greatest parents ever. I wasn't actually theirs but they treated me like it. No one else would listen to me or acknoledge me unless they had to or they were insulting me. They were always there, they were all I had."

Toph shook her head. "Wait a minute, you weren't theirs?" She asked, confused.

He nodded. "They found me in a pod. We have it hidden in the basement..." He trailed off.

Then he took off running. Toph chased after him. They stopped in the ruins of Taoshu. Toph bent over, panting. "Gohan...What the..."

He stopped her. "Wait here." He said walking into what was left of his house, which is to say not much at all. He sighed with relief. The entrance to the basement was still there. He walked down and saw the white pod right off. Using his amazing strength he pushed the pod to the top with ease.

"Hey Toph, it's still okay." He said cheerily. Toph was still looking around in shock.

"You lived here? What...What happened to it?" She asked.

Gohan lowered his head. "_He _took everything away from me." He whispered angrily.

"Who?" She asked, mystified.

"I never learned his name. He killed them all and said he'd be back to finish me too. I wasn't strong enough...I couldn't beat him...All my fault..." He said clenching and unclenching his fists, fighting back tears. Toph wrapped her arms around him and Gohan lost it. He returned the hug sobbing into her shoulder and shaking violently, holding onto her tightly. She just stood there rubbing his back, unsure of what to say.

"It...It'll be alright..." She said finally. Eventually, Gohan broke the hug and turned away from her, embarrassed.

"T-Thanks." He said, sniffing and wiping his cheeks dry.

"Don't mention it." She said like it was nothing, but with a touch of sympathy.

Gohan's entire body tingled and he felt something approaching. Not a good sign. He whirled on Toph and tackled her to the ground. "Hey! What--" a yellow blast of energy met its mark right where Toph had been standing. Gohan jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

Four bizarre looking people wearing the same armored outfit as the man from not long ago floated down. Gohan glared at them and grit his teeth.

'If these guys can manipulate ki, they must be strong.' He thought.

Gohan's father was a skilled martial artist and taught him all he knew about ki, or energy. _Ki is what gives benders their ability to manipulate elements. _His father had told him. Ki could be used for anything, from augmenting strength and endurace to being able to fly. Gohan knew how to fly among other things almost by second nature, but he didn't, because it wasn't normal. In any case, normal didn't matter anymore. What mattered was protecting Toph. He turned and looked at her. She shook her head defiantly. He responded with a glare. She returned the glare in full compliment. Gohan smacked his forehead. Toph had won their silent argument. Gohan turned back to the four, who were grinning sinisterly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gohan said in an aggressive tone.

A large ungainly man with orange hair stepped forward "You better watch you mouth little man. You're messing with the Ginyu Force!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Ginyu Force?" He repeated, but soon would wish he hadn't.

The large man struck a pose. "**Recoome!**" He called out.

Another one--A red-skinned man with long white hair-- struck a pose of his own."**Jeice!**"

The third one-- A bald blue skinned kind of alien who was even larger than Recoome--called out "**Burter!**" As he struck a pose.

The final member-- An amphibious portly alien with to extra eyes-- Struck a pose. "**Guldoooooo**ooooowaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He cried out as he fell on his back.

Recoome ignored him and continued. "And together we're...**The Ginyu Force!**" They said altogether.

Gohan and Toph sweatdropped. "Are they...Did they just dance?" She asked.

"Sort of..." Gohan said. "And I ask again. You're here for..._what_ exactly?" He asked returning to his guarded position.

"What are you stressed out for? These guys are clowns." She said glaring in their. Recoome took a step forward, but Burter stopped him.

"Remember what the boss said. Jeice, plant the Saibamen." He told the red one. Jeice took out a pouch. He quickly dumped five green seeds into the ground and stood up.

"We'll be back for you, if you're still alive that is." Jeice said with a malicious smirk.

With that, they struck their awkward poses and disappeared. Gohan sweatdropped.

"They came here...to plant flowers..." Gohan could feel his brain melting.

Toph however had a look of fear and confusion on her face. "Umm...Gohan? They definitely don't feel like flowers."

Gohan turned his head to look at her. "Huh? Whaddya mean?" He asked.

His question was answered as he heard dirt shifting around. He returned his attention to his front. Four green heads were emerging from the ground, their red eyes beginning to show. Gohan jumped back and quickly got into his defensive. The bodys were now half submerged, which was all Gohan needed to see to be able to tell these were grotesque creatures. They grinned him hungrily as they fully emerged and made wierd noises he assumed was them talking.

"Toph...I'm thinking these guys aren't friendly." He said slowly before they rushed him.


	6. Fight! Gohan's Kaioken Attack!

Gohan remained stationary, eyes closed, as the green creatures rushed him. His heart was beating inhumanly fast, the world around him slowing to a crawl. As the creature neared him, his hands flared with fire-like energy. He crouched and launched into the sky, the creatures quickly following him. He stopped in mid-air and flipped forward, his right foot slamming into an ascending creature's head. He then swung his foot around to block an attack from behind. The creature caught his foot and Gohan quickly responded by bringing his other foot up to connect with its head. The force the attack not only forced it to let go, but sent it flying. Gohan was suddenly kicked in the back by a small but powerful clawed foot. Before he could balance himself out the creature appeared next to him and swung a fist to his stomach, sending him in the other direction. Another one crashed into him from above with its elbow, planning to literally run him into the ground. In the last moment, Gohan moved out of the way, the creature crashing into the ground.

Gohan wiped a little blood off of the corner of his mouth. "Playtime's over." He said putting his hands together. "Gohan!!!" Toph cried out, confused and more scared than she'd like to admit. He looked back at her. "I'm fine. Just stay there." He said and returned his attention to the battlefield. Blue energy swirled around him. _'I've never actually done this before…'_ He thought anxiously. "**Kaioken! Ha!**" The energy became agitated, and Gohan felt strange, as if he were being filled with water. Only it wasn't water, it was energy. "Yes!!" He said grimacing, his body glowing red with energy.

The creatures squealed and attacked him at the same time. "Tch." Gohan said arrogantly as he disappeared. He reappeared in front of the lead creature, punching through it. He removed his hand and grabbed the now-dead alien by the leg. He swung it like a sword, battering the other creatures, then tossed it in the air. He elbowed another in the chest then roundhoused him, scoring a hit on his neck. The neck snapped and it died instantly. As one tried to attack him from behind, without even looking, Gohan's hand went to its face in an instant, stopping it in its tracks. "Bye." He said before energy exploded from his hand, engulfing the alien and disintegrating it. Gohan returned to normal. "Guess I need to work on my duration." He muttered. It wasn't long after he said that intense waves of exhaustion invaded his body. Groaned, falling to the ground. Toph ran up to him. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. He was having trouble breathing and his body felt heavy, nevertheless he smiled at her concern. "I already told you…I'm…fine." He said through labored breathing. "You don't sound fine." She said angrily. He stood up with difficulty. "Let's just…go." He said tiredly. Suddenly, the last creature appeared from nowhere and jumped on him, attached to his chest. "What the--" Was all he could say before it self-destructed. Toph was tossed by the blunt force of the explosion. She landed hard a short distance away and sat up coughing.

Her eyes widened when she realized what had just happened. "GOHAN!" She yelled running to him as the smoke cleared, falling to her knees before him. He turned his head weakly to look at her. She held him in her arms. He smiled. "Heh, heh. Sneaky one…isn't he…?" He said before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His head lolled to the side. "Gohan…Gohan…" She said shaking him. He didn't move. She buried her face in his chest. "No…" She said trying not to cry. Then she froze. She could feel it. A faint heart beat. She shivered in relief. Toph laid him down gently and bended a makeshift shelter. She didn't want to move him; he was way too damaged for that. She resolved to treat him as best she could here and deal with her parents later. But first, she'd need to go get supplies.

* * *

Gohan woke up with a nasty headache. He sat up, clutching his head. "You're up." Toph walked over and sat next to him. They stared at each other for the longest while. Gohan could see a mixture of anger and worry. He took notice of his arms. They were bandaged in all the wrong places, doing little to cover up his major cuts and bruises. In fact he felt bandages where he didn't need them around his torso as well. He finally broke the silence. "So…you put the bandages on?" He asked. She nodded. "…How did I do?" She asked quietly. He bit his lip. "Um…Pretty good." He lied. She looked away. "I can tell when you're lying, so don't. Sorry, I guess that's why there's no such thing as a blind doctor, huh?" She joked with no humor in her voice. "Heh, yeah." Gohan said half-heartedly. Toph sighed. "Gohan…what happened?" She asked. "Long story short, I used a move and it kind of…blew up in my face, heh." He said, trying to lighten her mood. In response she slapped him. "This is serious! You almost died! Damn it Riceball!!!" She yelled indignantly, her voice trembling. Gohan looked down. "I'm sorry…You looked so down so--" "Not everything's a joke with me you know." She said, turning away from him. "…" Gohan remained silent. She turned her head. "Go back to sleep, we'll go back in the morning."

* * *

Gohan accepted full responsibility for disappearing all night long with Toph. Mr. BeiFong chewed him out soundly and forbid him to take Toph anywhere outside the palace. He also warned him that his patience was hanging on a thread. "One more mistake, and not only will you never be allowed here again, I'll see to it that you're banished from this city altogether." He yelled. Gohan maintained his composure. He bowed. "Understood, sir." He said making his way out of the room.

He went back to his room and jumped and jumped on his bed, putting his hands behind his head. "Talk about grace under fire." He muttered closing his eyes. Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin as someone touched his knee. "Yargh!" He said falling off the bed. He looked up to see Toph's smiling face. "_What!_" He yelled angrily. "Hahaha. Down, boy. The Tournament starts tomorrow." Gohan blinked. "Uh-huh. You're telling me this because…?" He asked impatiently. "Dear ole Dad tightened security around here. I'm getting the feeling he doesn't trust you. Anyways, I need your help sneaking out." Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment, brow furrowed. "But…If I get caught, we can't see each other." He said slowly. "But I can't lose my title! C'mon! Please?" Gohan stood up and sighed. "Fine, if our friendship is worth risking for a title…" He muttered.

"Oh…No, I didn't mean it like that." Toph said, wearing an expression of guilt. Gohan smiled. "I'm kidding, I understand. So who're you facing?" He asked getting back in bed. "Some chump called the Boulder." She said smiling once again. "Sounds tough." He putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "Whelp, Goodnight." He said. She stared at him as if he were insane. "It's early afternoon. You're going to sleep until tomorrow?" She asked. "Yep. I have to get up early so I get my pod." He said. She stared at him for a second. "Oh. _That_. What's so…?" Gohan had already fallen asleep. Toph blinked in surprise. He was really exhausted! So much so that she was starting to feel tired herself. She yawned. "Oh great, you're contagious." She said crawling into bed next to him. She yawned again. "Ahh, Goodnight, Riceball." She said resting her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later, Mimi walked in. She saw the two and smiled. "How cute." She whispered. "Sweet dreams, young lady, young master." She said stepping back out.

A/N: Ugh. I'm stopping here because I'm completely exhausted. Yes, Gohan is able to use Kaioken. I might explain later in the story, but then again I might not. Not much else to say except hope you enjoyed it. So…Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to go O.D. on Tylenol now.

-_-


	7. An Unsettling Defeat

Disclaimer: Own nothing

"I'm on the ground. I'm on the ground. I'm on the ground. I'm on the ground." Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at the blind girl's mantra.

Not that he could blame her. They were one-hundred summat feet in the air, She couldn't see a thing—you know, being occupied with the whole being blind thing—and he was flying pretty fast. "Just calm down, we're almost there." He said taking an abrupt nosedive.

Toph squealed. "Not funny!" She yelled angrily.

She'd hit him if she was sure he wouldn't drop her. He leveled and her grip around his neck loosened only slightly. "I'm sorry Miss Toph. Would you rather I drop you o—

Toph didn't even give him a chance to finish. "NO! There will no dropping!"

Gohan grinned and swooped down into Taoshu. Gohan landed gracefully on the ground, while Toph, as soon as she felt him do so, fell unceremoniously to the ground. She got onto her knees and started kissing the ground ferverently. "Oh thank gods! Sweet ground!" She said laying flat and spreading out.

After a while she stood up, realizing that they were in Gohan's ruinous home again. "…Why are here again?" She said turning to her spiky haired friend.

Gohan was staring at the pod. "I was afraid it would get stolen." He said running his hand along the surface.

Toph walked up next to him and felt it for herself. "This thing..?" She asked.

Gohan shook his head. "No…" He answered sliding his hand to a small line that signified the entrance to the pod.

He pressed against it suddenly and his hand was inside the pod. He then ripped open its entrance. Toph flinched a little at the sound of the metal being ripped away and finally crashing behind them. Gohan leaned inside of it to retrieve a single orange ball with one red star in the center, all inside a glass container, made specially for him…by his father. Attached to the ball was a chain located at its top, so it could be worn as a necklace.

Gohan held it up by the chain, staring at it. _'The way things happened the other day I can only figure two things.' _He thought grimly. _'Either their after the pod, or they're after you. I'll destroy the pod, but to get you they'll have to pry you from my cold, dead hands.' _He continued staring at what could be all that's left of his identity. "Gohan!" Gohan jumped, as he hadn't noticed Toph's hand in his face.

"Hm?" He said.

"Ugh. Riceball, can we go now? I have to get ready." Toph asked, not really caring that she was being insensitive.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, yeah. O-of course!" He said shaking his head and trying to concentrate.

Toph raised a questioning eyebrow. "Just hold on for a second!" He said before quickly obliterating the pod with a ki blast.

He put the chain around his neck and turned around, slightly crouched. "Hop on." He said looking at Toph.

She blushed and kicked up dirt sheepishly. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked, confused.

Toph looked away. "imscaredtorideonyourback…" She whispered incoherently.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked impatiently.

She hmphed at the impatience in his tone. "I'm afraid, okay? Couldn't you…you know…" She held her arms out. "Carry me?"

Gohan blinked at the request. "Umm…Sure?" He said uncertainly.

Toph walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gohan scooped her up bridal style, taking note of the slight change in facial expression as soon as he picked her up. Tense and not without a bit of fear. He had to admire that she was willing to do this again after her previous reaction. "Gohan?" Her voice sounded kind of small.

"Yes?" He said.

"Drop me, and you'll never walk again." She said in a dramatic change from small to threatening.

"Whatever you say." He said lifting off gently.

* * *

Somewhere in Space

* * *

Zarbon paled. The signal disappeared. "Is something wrong Zarbon?" A raspy voice called from behind. A chill ran down his spine. "Nothing, Lord Frieza. Just checking the frequencies." He said attempting to relocate the signal.

Either he'd destroyed the ship or he shut it down completely. But if Lord Frieza found out he'd allow the Sayian to live and grow stronger, he'd kill him on the spot. '_What kind of Sayian has no tail?_' He thought angrily. He hadn't realized it until he made it back to the base, but the boy he encountered was, in fact, a Sayian. He'd sampled his power level and it correlated exactly with that of an average Sayian. What's worse, that of an average adult Sayian. Where could a boy get this much power? He could only hope those Ginyu force buffoons were doing their jobs correctly.

* * *

Earth Rumble Tournament

* * *

Gohan quickly took a seat up front. No one dared to sit here, for fear of being hit by a stray rock. "Pansies." He said looking up at the crowd on the higher levels.

He noticed a kid in one of those gods-awful training pajamas Master Yu deemed 'necessary', along with two people, a boy and a girl, dressed in a Water Tribe outfit. "Hey! Front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here."

Gohan jumped in front of the kid and held a hand up, stopping an incoming boulder, which spawned from Xin Fu's overdone entry, cold in its tracks. He turned his to look at his surprised face. "I take it you guys haven't seen an Earth Rumble. In which case, let me apologize for Xin Fu. He's really hot-headed. I'm Gohan." He said sticking out his hand.

"Aang. And these are my friends, Katara, Sokka and Momo." He said cheerfully, addressing the girl, boy and lemur respectively.

Gohan took off his hat and bowed. "Nice to meet all of you. Now, let's all enjoy the tournament shall we?" He said, sitting back down as Xin Fu began to explain the rules.

"The rules are simple." He began. "Just knock the other guy outta the ring, and you win!" With that, he jumped onto a tall pillar to observe from above.

"The Boulder vs. The Big, the bad, the Hippo!" Xin Fu called out. A muscular man and the large man who's teeth Gohan knocked out took to the arena.

Gohan held his attention to the fight with little interest. The Boulder wasn't great. Amateur at best. "Yawn." He said as the Hippo was tossed out of the ring.

"How about the boulder? He's got some good moves." The girl, Katara commented. Gohan resisted the urge to snort in derision.

"I don't know. King Bumi told me I need a teacher who listens to the earth. That guy's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think Sokka?" He asked, but the other boy was too busy screaming like an idiot.

Gohan turned to the boy. "You came here…In search of a teacher? No offense, but these aren't exactly ideal places to find a mentor. You'd be lucky if they didn't chew you up and spit you out just for asking." He said.

Aang shrugged and smiled. "I have to try."

Gohan shrugged back. "Suit yourself."

As the rounds went by, Gohan was about ready to get out there and launch the Boulder himself. He was sick of the guy flexing his muscles. Good thing it was finally Toph's turn. "You guys haven't seen anything up until now. I bet you anything this match will be the shortest, quickest and most humiliating match of the Boulder's career." Gohan said excitedly.

When The Bland Bandit took the stage, Sokka laughed hard. "I'll take that bet." He said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. What they saw was a little blind girl. What Gohan saw was possibly the greatest Earthbender in the world. This was going to be easy.

"The Boulder has conflicted feelings, about fighting a young blind girl." He said in his obnoxious voice.

"Sounds to me like you're scared boulder!" Toph taunted.

The Boulder gave her an annoyed stare. "The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings—

"Oh would the Boulder stop talking about himself in the third person! Gohan is getting annoyed." Gohan yelled.

The Boulder glared at him. "Whenever you're ready, The Pebble!" She threw head back and laughed.

"It's on!" The Boulder growled.

As soon he took the first step Toph got into a praying mantis stance. Time seemed to slow down as the boulder made a move to step again. Toph kicked out, sending a fissure straight ahead. The Boulder's foot hit the fissure and it changed direction, taking the Boulder with it and forcing him into a painful split position. Gohan winced and clenched his teeth. "Ouch! That one hurt me!" He said.

Toph finished it gracefully, sliding her right foot forward and making a chopping motion. Three pillars sent the Boulder crashing into a wall. Toph grinned as Xin Fu announced the winner. She pumped a fist into the air. "Let that be a lesson to you Sokka." Gohan said, grinning widely. "Don't take suckeeeerr's bets."

Katara giggled. Aang stood up. "She's got to be my Earthbending teacher." He said excitedly.

Just as Gohan was about to tell him it was impossible, Xin Fu jumped down from his pillar with a small bag. "To make things more interesting, I'm offering a bag of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit!" He bellowed.

There was a deathly silence as no one in their right mind would go against Toph. Just as Gohan stood up to go, Aang jumped out of the stands. "I will!"

The crowd gasped. Gohan was just as surprised. What was the moron doing? It looked to him that he had a death wish.

Toph scoffed at Aang. "You people really want to see two little girls fighting out here." She said cheekily.

The people laughed derisively. Aang lifted his hands defense. "I don't want to fight you. I want to talk to you."

'_Why don't you go see a therapist or something?_' Gohan thought, worried that Toph might actually hurt the kid.

Aang took a step forward and Toph smirked. She snapped a foot forward and a pillar appeared under Aang, sending him skyward. At least that's what should have happened. Instead, he floated behind her. Toph just barely sensed his landing. She whirled around, glaring at him. "Somebody's a little light on his feet! What's you fighting name? The fancy dancer?" She taunted, hoping she could hide her own irritation.

Aang grinned foolishly and shrugged, only to forcibly moved by another pillar. He floated right behind her again. This time Toph couldn't sense him. "Where did you go..?"

"Wait! Please!" Aang called out.

"There you are!" She said turning and sending a rock his way.

Before she knew what was happening, the rock was going one way and she was going the other. She lay on the ground for a minute. That didn't just happen. She lost…to some punk! "I don't believe this." She muttered getting up.

"Toph! Are you alright?" Gohan asked as reached her.

"No. Let's just go home." She said walking toward a wall.

"Wait! I need Earthbending teacher and I think it's you!" Aang called to her a little desperately.

Toph kept walking. "Whoever you are, just leave me alone!" She yelled, Earthbending a hidden door open and disappearing inside.

Gohan took one last look at Aang eyes narrowed, before following her and shutting the door.


	8. In Which Anger is Poorly Directed

Disclaimer: Own nothing

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

"No." I murmured picking up stride.

I just wanted to be left alone and wallow in my self-pity. Was that too much to ask? Yet here he was, following me. "Gohan, please. Just leave me alone for minute." I said.

"Toph, I want to help you. Come on, let's just talk." He said.

I clenched my fists as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "I don't need your help!" I shouted as I whirled and punched him in the face as hard as I could.

His head snapped to the side. "I don't need a bodyguard either! You're not good for anything! You're only here because you have no friends!" I continued relentlessly.

I couldn't read his expression because his head was down and his hair hid his eyes. Realization of what I just said had sunk in. "I—"

"You don't have to repeat yourself…" He whispered, turning around. "I was just wasting your time. I'm sorry…" He said walking away.

"Wait!" I called out.

But he just kept walking. I tried to chase him, but my body wouldn't respond. I just stood there like an idiot, watching the only real friend I've ever had walk away from me…

* * *

Gohan's POV

* * *

"You're a damned fool…" I growled at myself, collapsing to the ground.

How could I have been so stupid? It wasn't like it was the first time someone had pretended to be nice to me because they felt sorry for me. Of course the rich girl would feel sorry for some crazy freak of nature who'd had never had a friend in his natural life. But I didn't expect to hurt this much…

I rolled onto my back, staring up at the sky.

"_You're the only friend I have, the only friend I'll ever have"_

I poured my heart out to her…I let my guard down…

"_You…You're a really cool person Riceball…"_

Suddenly I was filled with anger. I dug my nails into the dirt furiously. Who the hell did she think she was? For a sinister moment, I felt like walking up to her parents and outing her right then and there. _That would make her miserable_, I thought happily. However, the feeling was soon replaced with shame. "What am I thinking?" I asked myself.

No matter what anyone said, I'd never do something to hurt them, least of all Toph. But why did she say that? What's more, why did it hurt so much? I put my hand over my heart, clutching the spot as if physically wounded. After a time, I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Third POV

* * *

Toph sat in her room, knees drawn up to her chest, head down. The guilt she felt was immense, made worse once she realized that he could have told her parents what she had been up to. Not that she would have blamed him. What kind of horrible person would say those things? She felt low. Lower than low. Right now she just wanted to dig a hole and fall into it so she wouldn't cause anymore trouble. She was so absorbed in her self-pity, she didn't notice Mimi walk in. "Miss Toph? Dinner is ready." She said softly with a touch of concern.

"I'm not hungry…" Toph mumbled without picking up her head.

Mimi walked over and sat next to her. "Why did he quit?" She asked, already knowing about the situation.

"Because I'm a terrible person." Toph muttered, finally raising her head. "He was nothing but good to me, and I just spat in his face. He deserves better than the likes of me."

Mimi threw a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Young lady, you are a smart, kind, wonderful person, and nothing should make you think otherwise. I'm sure Gohan won't hold anything against you when he returns."

Toph looked at her quizzically. "How do you know he'll be back?"

Mimi gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I sense a strong bond between the two of you. I believe it will take more than a small fight to break this bond. Besides, I'm pretty sure the young master knows what a great person you are as well." She said, giggling on the last part.

_I hope you're right_, She thought, blushing and smiling slightly. "Thanks Mimi." She said hugging her tightly.

"Now, get dressed. We have some very special guests." Mimi said withdrawing from the hug after a moment.

Toph nodded. It was probably just Master Yu again, giving his parents her _progress report_. Honestly, why would they put her through classes if she could only learn the basics? She sighed and prepared for dinner.

* * *

A/N: Crap, Sorry guys…I meant for this to be longer, but I think It'd be better if I stopped here. Hope you enjoyed.

By the way, I saw The Last Airbender, and it sucked donkey feces, as I predicted. Yet still I decided to give it the benifit of the doubt. When will I learn?


	9. The Visitors Return! Gohan to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Dinner was…interesting. Of course, what made it interesting was the dinner guest. The very same light footed boy that Toph had lost to happened to be said interesting dinner guest. What was interesting about him? It turns out that he was The Avatar, a fact which didn't change her attitude toward him and his friends. She just wanted them out of her life for good. Maybe she could even make it through this dinner without being found out. The servant arrived and placed a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Blow on it for her, it's too hot." Toph resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her father's comment.

"Allow me." Avatar boy—Aang, said across from her, sending a small gust of air toward her bowl, clearing the steam.

Everyone clapped except for Toph, who was unimpressed. "It is such an honor to have such an esteemed guest in our presence." Poppy gushed.

"In your opinion how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao asked.

Aang stared at Toph. "Well, I want to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of the summer, but I don't think I'll be able to…Unless I get an Earthbending teacher." He said giving Toph a look.

Toph glared at him, but Lao remained oblivious. "I see…Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

_And yet I've managed to learn nothing from him._ Toph thought snidely.

"And I'm sure she must be a great Earthbender. Probably good enough to—Ouch!" He felt something hit the bottom of his chair. He glared over at Toph.

She sat innocently, eating her food. "As you can see, my daughter is blind." Lao said, slight annoyance in his tone. "She can't do much with her crippling disability."

Aang looked over to his companions. They shared his confusion. Blind or not, he knew what he saw. No one with a 'crippling disability' could take out a grown man in seconds. He looked back at Lao. "Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think—Augh!" His scooted forward, making him pitch forward and land in his soup.

He raised his head up slowly, glaring at Toph, who was still innocently eating. He wiped his face with his hands, ignoring the strange looks he was getting. Suddenly, an idea struck him. _Two can play this game._ He thought with a smirk. "Aaah, Aaaaah, AAACHOO!" Aang exclaimed, letting out a fake sneeze and blowing food onto everyone on the opposite side of the table, including Toph.

She stood up abruptly, having had enough. "What's your problem!" She yelled.

Aang stood up as well. "What's _your _problem!" He retorted.

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

After much convincing from Mimi, I decided to make peace with Twinkletoes. When I stepped into the room, his back was turned. He turned around he quickly jumped into an awkward defensive position. I leaned in the doorway. "Relax, Twinkletoes. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. Truce?"

His response was, "Twinkletoes?"

I gave an aggravated sigh. "Look, do you wanna talk or what?" I asked impatiently.

I led him to the outer most court yard, Explaining to him how I 'saw' things. I sighed. "But my parents don't understand. They always treat me like I'm helpless."

"Is that why you became the Blind Bandit?" Dumb, predictable question, but I answered yes, regardless.

But then he asked me something else. "Then why stay here where you're not happy?" I recall Gohan asking me the same thing.

I answered in the same way I answered Gohan. "They're…my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?"

"_That's not a real answer, Toph"_ I could faintly hear Gohan's annoyed voice.

"You could come with us." Aang said as I walked past him.

"Yeah. You guys do whatever you want, Go where ever you want…That must be the life…but it's just not my life…" I said looking up at the moon.

My eyes widened as I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slowly to look at him. "Your life is what you decide it to be. No one can take that choice away from you." He said softly.

I could tell he was smiling at me. I turned around to face him, so taken aback that I didn't notice that I was blushing a little. "Umm…Yeah…"

"I can't really make you join us, but the offer's open." He said, which made me laugh for some reason.

Then I felt something. I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could. Suddenly, someone launched out of the ground and landed in front of us. The Gopher. "Ha! That's it! I can take—" I wasn't able to finish my boast as a metal cage landed over me. "You." I finished melancholically.

This was the worst day ever. "Ugh, Riceball…Where the heck are you?"

* * *

The planet's orbit

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't killed him!" Zarbon yelled, shoving his face into the screen.

Captain Ginyu shrugged. "I like to test my prey before kill it. Where's Frieza anyway. Isn't he calling the shots?" Ginyu said with his arms crossed.

"Lord Frieza has a lead on the Dragon Balls and is personally investigating the matter. He has better things to do than deal with such petty tasks." Zarbon said, rather annoyed.

"Tch. Yeah sure. Later pretty boy." Ginyu said, shutting off the communicator. "Guldo." He beckoned the short frog-like creature.

"Yes sir!" Guldo said standing up straight.

"These guys are easy, I'm sensing the strongest power level at about 2,000. Shouldn't be anything you can't handle." Ginyu said.

Guldo clenched his teeth, sick of getting the weaker pickings. "Yes sir." He said slowly.

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

"My daughter can't fight! She's tiny and helpless and fragile!" My dad said. I yanked my hand away. "No. I can fight. I walked back to the ring, knowing this would probably be my last fight here.

I made pillar of earth to stop Xin Fu and his thugs from leaving. "Going anywhere?" I asked them, a cocky smirk on my face.

Aang's friends—Sokka and Katara stepped forward to help me. I held my arms outward, blocking their way. "I can handle this." I said as the band of earthbenders began to charge me.

I put my arms in front of me, concentrating hard. Then all of a sudden, the arena was covered in a cloud of dirt. I know this because took in a breathful. And the scary part was that I wasn't the cause of it. I coughed my lungs out and looked around, not caring that it was a futile action. "What's going on?" I said while coughing.

I felt a new set of feet, and as the smoke cleared, I realized that everyone else was laying on the ground, including Sokka and Katara. "Heh heh. Well whaddya know? It's that brat who was with that guy I'm supposed to kill." I shuddered. It was one of those creeps who sent those plant things after us.

And they were here to kill Gohan? "You…wh-what do you want with Gohan!" I asked, kind of scared.

He laughed derisively. "Gee your species isn't too bright, are they? I just said I'm here to kill them, dummy, pay attention already!"

I didn't know what was more offensive. The fact that he insulted my intelligence, or the fact that he did so in that ridiculous voice. Still, the aura he gave off was pretty intimidating. Intimidating enough for me to weakly respond, "Sh-shut up!"

"Ouch! What a comeback! I think you're breaking my heart!" The way he said it made it clear he enjoyed seeing me squirm.

That, however is when I lost my temper. "SHUT!UP!" I shouted, fear giving in to anger.

I made an upward motion with my arm, making a small wall and sending it at him. I heard him take a deep breath and the next thing I know, The air leaves my body and I'm seeing stars. I fell to my knees, dazed, one arm wrapped around my stomach. What the heck happened? One second I attack him, and the very next he's right in front of me, punching me in the face. I didn't even sense it coming. The shock of what just happened was enough for me to ignore the pain in my bleeding nose and mouth.

"Hey are you okay? You know you really shouldn't let people punch you in the face like that." He said mockingly.

His obnoxiousness and the fact that he treated me like some plaything made me sick. "Well, this has been fun, but I have to kill your friend, so if you could just tell me where he is, I could just kill you and your friends and be on my way."

My eyes went wide and I looked at him. I knew there was something seriously wrong with his aura, but this was unbelievable. "You're…you're a monster…"

"Heh, stop. You're making me blush." He said grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"Now, let's hear about that friend of yours." He said, patience gone from his voice.

"Leave my daughter alone!" My father shouted.

"Dad, No!" I protested. No matter how messed up his rules were, he was still my dad, and I Iove him. I don't what I'd do if he got hurt because of me.

"Oh… so this is your daughter…" He said, the sadistic tone sending chills down my spine. He let me go and kicked me in the stomach. "Maybe your father will talk. Or maybe he'll come if you scream loud enough." He said as I lie face down on the floor.

We were on an Island underground. If there were any hope of Gohan showing up to save me, it was dashed by the circumstances alone. This wasn't a fairytale. "Listen, you piece of garbage…" I said, pushing myself up on my knees with my forehead, since my hands were occupied with my stomach. "I'd never tell the likes of you where my friend is. And for the record, I scream for no one." I smiled up at him. He didn't like that at all, because then he kicked me in the face.

I fell on my back, unable to get up for the fact that he had his foot on my chest. I regretted my last sentence, because I couldn't even make good on my promise. I didn't last ten seconds without releasing a pitiful scream. "AAAAAAaaaaagh!"

"You aren't talking so big now are you?" I didn't respond, closing my eyes and trying so hard to block out the pain.

I just wanted to die, anything to get away from this pain. "What do you think you're DOING?"

Thank Gods. "Gohan…" I gasped in relief.

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

I was so angry I couldn't even speak. It only made me angrier seeing the sadistic smirk on his face. Despite this, I tried to keep my power smothered, which was becoming increasingly harder to do the longer I stared at him. "You…_Bastard…_" I spat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your power level was so weak my scouter must not have picked you up. Hard to believe you beat all those Saibamen."

I looked left and right. Everyone was alive, but unconscious, save for Aang, Mr. BeiFong, and Master Yu.

"You're gonna pay for this…" I said glaring daggers at him.

He laughed contemptuously. "Please. You're crazy if you think you can beat me—

"I know I can beat you." I said from behind him, my back to him. Just as I felt him turn I roundhouse kicked him in his face.

I leapt at him as he reared back, kneeing him in the stomach. I quickly brought my fist up to his face to follow through with an uppercut. I flew upward ahead of him, catching his head and slamming it into my knee. I threw a barrage of punches, screaming with rage. I raised my fists, now stained with blue, and slammed them into his back, sending him into the ground. I zoomed down, landing hard on him feet first. "Do you understand what happens when you mess with the people I care about?" I growled, my rage having subsided somewhat.

He didn't respond, and for a moment, I thought I had killed him until I realized he was staring at my necklace. "Do you know anything about this?" I asked, pointing to the ball.

"So…You have the Dragon Ball? I guess it's only a matter of time…" He croaked before giving off a gurgling laugh. With that, his head tilted to the side and the life drained from his eyes. "Wait? What's a matter of time? What's a Dragon Ball? WAIT!" I said desperately.

Then I remembered Toph was lying on the floor. I quickly ran over to her, falling to my knees. Seeing her like this…It hurt. It hurt a lot. I swallowed. "Toph…" I said, my voice beginning to crack.

She smiled at me weakly. "Oh come on now, Riceball. Don't cry in front of my dad. It's embarrassing."

I smiled, tears shining in my eyes. "Aww, Shut up, Toph." I said, picking her up ever so gently.

"Gohan, I…" Toph started, but I stopped her right there.

"Toph, I said shut up. We'll talk about it later."

I walked over to the metal box Aang was trapped in and gave it a good kick. The opening snapped inward, allowing Aang to slip through. "What happened?" Aang asked, confused.

"We'll explain later." Gohan and Toph said simultaneously. They looked at each other then laughed.

"I love fighting. I love being an earthbender. And I'm really good at it! I know I shouldn't have kept this secret from you. But you kept me secret from the whole world. I know you meant well, but I'm twelve, and I haven't had any real friends." My eyes shifted from Toph to Mr. BeiFong. "I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me." She finished quietly.

The old man's eyes softened. "Of course this doesn't change the way I feel about you Toph. In fact, it's made me realize something."

"It has?" Toph asked hopefully.

"Yes. It's made me realize I've been far too lenient. From now on you will be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day." Both Toph's and my eyes went wide with outrage.

"But dad—

"We are doing this for your own good Toph." Poppy said.

"WHAT!" I blurted out.

Lao stood up. "Please escort the Avatar's party and the boy along with him out of our home."

As a guard made a move to grab me, I punched him. "Not until you hear what I have to say." I said quietly.

"Make it quick, I've quite had my fill of you—

"The feeling is mutual. You know what, _sir_? You're self-righteousness is sickening. Toph is miserable, but you don't even care because you think you're _doing what's best for her_." I said, the last part in a mocking tone. "Well you know what? Forgive me for saying so when I say you're an idiot!" I took a deep breath, and bowed. "Thank you." I said and turned to Toph, who was, to my surprise, crying.

"No. Thank you." She said smiling through her tears.

I scratched my head sheepishly. "Well…Goodbye…" I said, finally deciding to wave and walk away.

I met Aang and his team outside. "So you're really the Avatar. I pictured you to be taller in person."

Aang shrugged and managed a smile. "I get that a lot."

I looked back to the mansion. "I'll tag along with you guys. Just let me get something I left behind." I said.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Aang POV

* * *

I turned back to look at the moon, reflecting on what had happened. It was like this all the time. Whenever I tried to find a new teacher, something went wrong. And now this…I sighed. Katara put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We'll keep looking. I'm sure we'll find an equally amazing earth bender somewhere." She said in that mothering way she did.

I shook my head. I know she meant well, but Toph was special. It was like being The Avatar. Finding her kind of skill is something that you come by maybe once every lifetime. If you're lucky. "None like her." Was all I said. I hopped on Appa and we got ready for takeoff. All that was left was for Gohan to come back. "Hey guys! Look what I found!" I looked behind me to see Gohan dragging Toph by the hand.

"Toph! What're you doing here?" I asked, happy but confused.

"My dad changed his mind." Toph said, panting.

"I must have gotten through to him." Gohan said, smiling smugly.

Toph punched him and the shoulder and I laughed. "Okay, Let's go."

"Yeah, before he changes his mind again." Sokka said.

"Sure, but first…" Toph looked at me and motioned for me to come down.

Confused, I hopped off of Appa. No sooner had I landed, than she launched me into a tree. "Now we're even. I'll take the belt back now."

* * *

A/N: Well, I think I did pretty well with this one, considering it's my least favorite. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.


	10. An Interesting Tail

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Most of this is done in Toph's POV, so sorry if it sounds a little repetitive. It's kind of hard doing a POV for a blind girl XP

* * *

Toph whimpered as Gohan moved a water covered hand over her bruised stomach. It took him no time at all to learn to waterbend. All it took was for Katara to show him and he caught on immediately. He insisted on treating Toph's wounds personally while everyone(with the exception of Aang and Appa) rested, which he was currently doing right now. "Stop squirming." Gohan said with a scowl.

"I can't help it." She whined.

"Well try to help it, I'm trying to make it better here." He retorted.

Toph winced as he moved higher up. "Gohan…I'm sorry…" She said softly.

"And I'm tired. And hungry. Soooo hungry…"

"How can you treat this like it's no big deal?" She asked him incredulously.

"Like this." He said with a playful tweak of her nose. "Shaddup and lemme heal you."

Toph giggled a bit. "Seriously, you're not even mad? What's wrong with you?"

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked gently.

She turned her head to the side regretfully. "No…but that didn't make it any less—

"Shush. That's all I needed to hear." He said putting both hands on her cheeks, beginning to heal her face.

"I don't deserve you." Toph said closing her eyes.

"Nah, You don't." Gohan responded jokingly.

She opened her eyes again. "One thing still bothers me…"

"What would that be?" He asked.

"How'd you know I was there?"

Gohan's frown deepened. "I'm…Not sure… I kind of saw it…"

Toph frowned as well. "Saw it? How?"

"In a dream, I guess…" Gohan said with a shrug. "What's important is that you're safe. Heh, guess you need a bodyguard after all." He joked once more, immediately regretting it.

Toph averted her eyes guiltily. Gohan groaned inwardly. "Toph, for the last time, I'm not mad. Lighten up already." He said removing his hands from her face.

"O-Okay…" She said skeptically.

Soon enough they landed to set up camp. Gohan immediately busied himself with finding food, running to a nearby river with a jar for water. Aang and Sokka unloaded their tents and removed Appa's saddle. Gohan returned with several large fish and a full jar, giving it to Katara. "Thanks." Katara said, and looked over to Toph who was lounging against a bed of rocks.

Katara walked over to her. "Toph…"

The younger girl's nose twitched. "Hm?"

"Well, usually when we set up camp, we all try to do our fair share of work." Katara said.

Toph blew a loose strand of hair out of her face, not understanding. "Huh, don't worry about me, I'm good to go."

Katara stared at her for a second. "Um… I don't think you understand. For example, Gohan's getting the food, I'm cleaning the water, and Aang and Sokka are setting up the tent and fire."

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Toph insisted. "I don't need a fire, I brought my own food and water, and look."

She Earthbended a makeshift tent. "My tent's set up."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Well, that's great for _you_ but—

Toph sat up. "I don't understand! What's the problem here?" She in an annoyed tone.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Nevermind."

It wasn't until later that she decided to make peace with Toph. "Toph, I'm sorry about earlier. It's late and I guess we're tired and getting on each other's nerves."

Toph was digging into a bag of leechi nuts. "Yeah, you do seem pretty tired." Toph responded, popping one into her mouth.

Katara glared at her. "I meant all of us."

Toph ignored the irritation in her tone. "Well, goodnight." She said laying down.

Katara walked over to Gohan, who was rubbing his backside and wincing. "What's wrong?" Katara asked.

Gohan groaned. "Something must be wrong with my tailbone. My head hurts too."

Katara put a hand to his forehead. "Hmm…You do feel pretty warm…Maybe you're sick?"

The boy frowned. "What…does that have to do with my sore backside?"

Katara shrugged. "When did it start?"

"It was around when we took off. It started out like an irritation, but now it's becoming more than that." He winced. "So…what's with you and Toph?" Gohan asked, deciding now would be the best time to change the subject.

Katara gave a huff of irritation. "You'd know her better than anyone. What's her problem?"

"Cut her some slack. She's been isolated from the outside world, and she's got some trust issues. And to be fair, she isn't exactly miss personality in the first place. Give it some time, she'll grow on you."

Katara watched his eyes as they seemed to sparkle on the last sentence. "I guess you're right…"

"Get some sleep. I'm sure we can all get along after a little rest." Gohan said laying on his side.

Katara smiled slightly. "Okay…" She said standing up and walking to her tent.

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

"Toph!" Gohan whispered loudly, scaring me out of my sleep.

"What!" I whispered back angrily, sitting up.

"I think something's wrong with me." The shakiness in his voice was enough to make me worry.

"What's got you all jumpy, Riceball?" I asked playfully.

"I think I might be sick." He said.

I put my hand to his forehead. His skin was so clammy… "Geez…You're so hot!"

"T-Toph! N-Now's not the time for flirting!" He said in a frantically embarrassed tone.

I felt my cheeks heat up intensely. "Wha—Get real you idiot! In case you haven't noticed I'm blind!"

There was a long awkward pause. "…S-So you don't think I'm hot?"

The heat in my cheeks grew. I couldn't believe how unbelievably stupid Gohan was being right now. He was definitely sick, no question. The Gohan I know wasn't this stupid. "J—Can we just end this pointless conversation now?" I half groaned, half growled at him.

He laughed sheepishly. "Heh, right…sorry…"

"The point is, yes you're sick. In more ways in one…" I said, hearing another sheepish chuckle. "But what did you come to me for? It's not like I'm an expert in this kinda thing."

"Neither is anyone else." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And I figured if I was going to tell someone, it'd be you."

"Flattering." I said sarcastically.

"I just wanted some company…" He said solemnly, the weakness in his voice making me hate myself for making such a snide remark.

"Oh man…Gohan, I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted and stressed out. You can sleep here if it'll make you feel better." I said petting his head.

He sighed. "Do you always have to degrade me?" He asked.

I laughed. "That's the fun of it. Now go to sleep and get better." I said lying down.

I felt his breath on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "Um…Gohan?"

But he was already sound asleep, breath coming in even but shaky. Not long after, I could feel him fidgeting like crazy. I rolled over to face him, putting a hand to his forehead. Just as hot as before, only with a new coat of sweat beginning to form. I could hear small whimpers emanate from him, as if he were enduring some kind of nightmare. "Poor guy…" I murmured pityingly.

I couldn't stand seeing him like this, so I scooted closer to him, closing what distance there was left between us. At the very least, the shaking was less violent, and the whimpering came sporadically. I was just about to drift off when I felt a rumble far off. It was like an avalanche of metal heading straight for us. "Damn…" I whispered. Didn't look like we were getting sleep tonight, at least not here.

I shook Gohan awake. Nothing. I shook harder and even slapped him around a bit. Double damn. I didn't have time for this, I had to warn the others. "Guys!" I said getting up and running to the other tents.

They all crawled out of the tents. "What's wrong Toph?" Aang asked yawning.

"There's something big moving toward us."

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Dunno. It's sorta like an avalance…But not…" I said, finding it pretty hard to explain.

"Your powers of observation are astounding." Sokka remarked sarcastically.

Yikes, cut me some slack, I'm only human. "Should we move?" Katara asked.

"Better safe than sorry." Aang said.

"Hold on. I need to get Gohan." I said turning heading for my tent.

"What is he doing in her tent?" I heard Katara say suspiciously.

_Nosy little floozy._I thought, blushing angrily. I managed to get Gohan on my back, his arms draped over my shoulders, and carried him back to the others. "He's sick." I said, looking pointedly in Katara's direction.

"Oh." Katara said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

With that, we—and by we I mean they—packed up and we took off as soon as possible.

After a couple of hours we landed in a secluded spot. "Ugh, finally…I'll see you guys in the morning." I said jumping to the ground, Gohan still on my back.

"Actually, could you help us unpack this time?" Ugh, she was such a pain.

"What for?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh, because we're a team!" She said.

"Why should I? I didn't ask for help with my stuff. I can carry my own weight." I said turning on her angrily.

I don't owe them anything, I don't see why they can't help themselves. "That's not the point! Ever since you've joined you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!"

The nerve. "Look, Sugar Queen! I left behind everything so that I could teach Aang earthbending! So don't talk to me about being selfish!" I said sitting down.

I earthbended my tent, having had enough of this argument. "SUGAR QUEEN?" She repeated incredulously.

Since the princess refused to take a hint, I shut up the tent. She ranted angrily, beating against solid rock. Real smart girl, that one. I ignored it and set Gohan against a wall, putting my hand to his forehead. I sighed in relief. His fever had gone down noticeably, though he was still pretty warm. He didn't show any signs of waking any time soon either. I took out my canteen and opened his mouth. "Down the hatch." I muttered pouring water into his mouth, making sure he swallowed.

All was going fine until that stupid girl had to open her mouth. "The stars sure are beautiful. Too bad Toph can't _see _them."

Ouch, that was a low blow. I kicked out, sending a fissure of earth toward her. I smirked in satisfaction as I heard a cry. The smirk turned into a grimace. I opened up the tent. "That thing is back!" I called to the others.

"Well…how far away is it? Maybe we can close our eyes for a few…" Sokka said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sokka." Aang said worriedly.

We saddled up once again flew away. "What is this thing?" Katara asked.

"And how does it keep finding us?" I said frustratedly.

"I don't know, but this time I'll make sure they don't." Aang said determinedly.

He flew us to a secluded small plateau. I laid Gohan next to me and tried to close my eyes. "Alright forget about setting up camp. I'm gonna find the softest pile of dirt I can find." Sokka said.

"That's fine, because Toph wasn't going help set up anyway." I clenched my teeth. She couldn't let it go, could she?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in." I shot back.

"Come on, guys." Aang intervened tiredly. "Someone's chasing us and we still don't know who—or what—it is.

"It could be Zuko. We haven't seen him since the North Pole." Katara said

"Who's Zuko?" I asked, not wanting to be left in the dark.

"Oh, he's just some crazy freak with a ponytail that chased us all over the world. Now could everyone be quiet so I can sleep?" Sokka answered.

I heard some angry chattering. "Momo that goes for you too." Sokka said angrily.

I stood up. We'd been tracked, impossible as it seemed. "You've gotta be kidding me." Sokka groaned.

"That's impossible, how could they have tracked us?" Aang asked.

_Isn't it obvious?_I said pulling at Appa's fur. Some came out in my hand. He'd been shedding like crazy earlier, it makes sense that he's leaving a trail. "Their coming right at us!" I said.

"We should go then." Katara said.

I stepped toward whatever was chasing us. "No. Let's fight, we can take whoever these guys are."

"Toph's right. We should face them. Who knows, they might even be friends." Aang agreed.

There was a clang, and three animals came out. "It's those girls from Omashu!" a surprised Katara said.

"Too easy!" I said creating pillars of rock, which weren't very effective because they just climbed over them.

"Maybe now would be a good idea to run?" Sokka said, everybody else retreating to Appa.

Not quite done yet, I raised a giant wall. Soon after, I heard an explosion. They'd blown apart my wall…Whoa…I grabbed Gohan then launched myself into the air and onto Appa. Aang said the magic words and off we went.

By morning we were all exhausted. "So…Wha's the plan…" Aang mumbled tiredly.

"Dunno…Too tired to think…" I mumbled back. Suddenly I envied the coma that Gohan was in right now.

I drifted off to sleep…Which was cut short by our rapid falling. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted frantically.

"APPA FELL ASLEEP!" Aang said.

He must've woken up, because we eventually leveled out. I sighed in relief, a horrifying realization hit me. Without anyone to hold him down, Gohan must've fallen off of Appa.

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

When you fall into a sickness induced coma one of the things you expect would be fever dreams. You know, your parents melting into thin air, hearing your best friend's screams and being unable to do anything. That sort of thing. What you don't expect, however, is to wake up falling through the sky with no memory of what happened. Of course upon waking up from my coma, I wasn't scared, but kind of confused. "What the hell?" I muttered as I flipped to right myself, hovering.

"Those jerks left me." I said scrunching my face up in displeasure.

I flew off as fast as I could, trying to catch up. I could sense a few people not far from where I was. One thing that struck me as odd is that nothing was wrong. I was perfectly fine, no after effect showing from the sickness I had. In fact, felt even better than before, maybe even stronger. I did corkscrew, letting out a whoop. No doubt about it, I felt awesome. It made me wonder what had caused the sickness in the first place. I finally arrived at a river, then divebombed for the river. Maybe it was wrong to showboat, but hey, I love a good entrance.

When I surfaced, four people were staring at me. There were two girls I didn't know, Katara, who was stuck to a tree, and Sokka, who was in awkward position on the ground. I climbed out of the river shaking the water out of my hair. "You guys totally ditched me, I can't believe this!" I said squeezing the water out of my clothes.

"Who that guy?" I looked to the girl with a depressing look on her face.

"I dunno." The perkier one next to her said with a smile on her face.

I tried not to blush. "I'm Gohan. Though usually it's common courtesy give your name before asking for someone else's." I said, glaring at the two.

"Mai." The black haired on said in a bored tone.

This one was clearly the life of the party.

"I'm TyLee!" She cheerfully.

It was impossible to believe that she could be anyone's enemy.

"Nice to meet you. Weeell, you guys are messing with my friends. So I guess I have to send you down the river." I said crossing my arms.

TyLee made the first move. I had to give her credit, she was extremely agile. "Interesting technique." I mused as I made sure block her attacks with my fist.

My dad called people like her a chi blocker. They used precise attacks to render arms and legs useless. "You'll have to move faster if you plan on blocking my chi." I remarked, though it sounded more like a suggestion than mockery.

The smile on her face stayed ever pleasant as she tried to take a jab at my neck. "Clever boy. How'd you know?" She asked.

"I get around." I said, finally grabbing her wrist.

"Your tail is pretty cute too." She said, completely unfazed by the fact that I'd caught her. She was quirky to say the least…_Wait, did she just say tail?_

I looked behind me to see a thick brown tail swishing around. I had a million reactions, which unfortunately caused my brain to short circuit, giving TyLee ample time to disable the arm restraining her. I quickly turned my attention to the girl, cursing my carelessness. I sidestepped her as she tried to jab my second arm. I grabbed her again, immediately throwing her into the river. I looked to her friend. She sighed. "Don't bother, I'll save you the trouble." She said slipping into the water and letting the gentle current take her away. I turned to the other two. I'd deal with my tail later. "Someone better start explaining. Now!"

* * *

The girls climbed out of the water. "Ugh, Azula's so not gonna be happy…" Mai groaned.

TyLee wringed the water out of her ponytail. "Was it just me, or was the spiky-haired kid kind of cute?"

Mai facepalmed.

* * *

A/N: This was going to be explained in the next chapter, but so there are no complaints, I'll say it right here. Gohan's sickness is connected to his tail growing back. It's kind of like a metamorphosis thing. I know it doesn't happen in the DBZ series, but I don't really care. I remember in the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT series that Goku would grow his tail back and figure that it was pretty much the equivalent of Sayian's gaining power through near-death, so I just went with it. Now I've got to fight a Grizzly for my pizza. Please enjoy!

*ROAR*

I'LL KILL YOU BEAR! I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN YOUR BLOOD!


	11. Beauty of The Blind

Katara kept her eyes on the ground as Gohan's stare bore a hole into her head. He didn't take the news she was giving him well. "You just let her walk away?" He asked finally.

She nodded silently. Gohan shook his head mumbled something under his breath. "We're not done here. But for now, go check on Aang. He's somewhere in that direction." He said pointing behind him, southeast of where he was standing.

She looked up in surprise. "Huh? How do you know that?"

"There's no time for an explanation. Right now, I've got to find Toph." He said, taking off in the opposite direction.

Katara stared after him in wonder. She recalled a similar feeling when they had freed Aang from the iceberg. "Katara." She looked to her older brother, who was sitting atop Appa, ready to go. "Are you gonna stand there all day, or are we gonna go help Aang?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

There was a rustling in the bushes to the right. Gohan quickly jumped into a tree. As the person stepped out of the bushes, Gohan prepared to pounce. "I know you're there. Come out now, and I might go easy…" his target said, to which Gohan responded by leaping out of the tree and tackling her.

"Hey! Stop…Hahahah, that tickles! Gohan, I mean it!" Toph protested as Gohan playfully pinned her to the ground.

"Who's Gohan?" Gohan said in a raspy voice.

She managed to break free and push him off of her. "Come off it, I know it's you."

Gohan stood up and brushed himself off. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I didn't know at first 'till I smelled your breath." She said, pinching her nose as if she could still smell it.

Gohan covered his mouth self-consciously, glaring at her. "You don't exactly smell of roses yourself."

"Duh, because I choose to." She said with a shrug.

She walked up and hugged him. "I'm just glad you're okay…" She said quietly.

Gohan smiled affectionately and gave her a squeeze. "So…Do you?"

She pulled away in confusion, seeing his mischievous grin. "Do I…what?" She asked cautiously.

His grin widened. "Think I'm hot?" He clarified, making Toph squirm uncomfortably in his arms, heat rising to her cheeks.

"That's _not_ funny!" She said breaking free of his embrace.

Gohan laughed as she hid her face in her hands. That would teach her to make fun of his breath. "Toph…"

Toph took her hands away from her face, glaring at him. "What is it now?"

"Katara told me that you guys had a little argument. Care to explain your side of the story?" He asked.

Toph lowered her eyes. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped like I did, and I understand why they were so angry with me. I realize that now."

Gohan could blinked in surprise at Toph's sudden maturity. "What the hell happened while I was unconscious?" He asked bluntly.

"Let's just say that I had a good talk with a wise old man." She said with a smile.

Gohan crossed his arms and smiled at her, feeling his heart swell with pride. "My little Toph's growing up…" He cooed.

"Shut up!" Toph shouted blushing indignantly.

He laughed, then realized they should get going. "Come on, quit goofing around. We need to go get Aang out of trouble."

"But you're the one-." Before she could say anything Gohan had bounded off in another direction. "Goofing…around…" She sighed and ran after him.

* * *

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and two other people had Azula surrounded when Gohan and Toph joined in. "Hey guys. Need any help?" Toph asked with a smile.

Katara smiled back, then turned her attention to the female firebender. Azula's eyes darted left and right. "I know when I'm beaten…" She said slyly, putting her arms above her head in surrender.

Gohan was the only one who was quick enough to catch Azula's fluent motion as she pointed two fingers at the old man. "Watch out!" Gohan said leaping at Azula and grabbing her arm. As he did, however, lightning shot from her fingertips.

Gohan's pupils dilated until they were nearly invisible. Toph quickly grabbed him and hit the floor. "Now!" She yelled.

On that command, they attacked Azula fiercely, creating a giant cloud of dust and smoke. When it cleared, she was gone. The teen stepped forward, but the older one stopped him. "Zuko. We must go."

"But Uncle-."

Uncle would hear none of it. He dragged him away, rather forcefully. Everyone else hadn't noticed them leave as they were huddled around Gohan's jittery body. Toph slapped him hard. He shook his head and sat up slowly, glaring at Toph. "I-I w-wasn't—Gik! Unconscious…"

She blushed. "Right…sorry…" She laughed sheepishly.

"Are you alright? I could heal you if you'd like." Katara offered.

Gohan rubbed his chest. "N-no thanks, I th-think I'm fine. Lightning hurts…"

"You're not human are you?" Sokka asked bluntly.

Katara slapped him on the shoulder. "What! We're all thinking it!"

"Don't be rude…" She paused. "Though I gotta say, I am curious as to how you do all these things."

Gohan saw a glint of genuine excitement in her eyes. He smiled shakily. "I-I b-be happy to—Gik!"

Katara smiled back. The way they were talking so happily and casually as if nothing happened did not sit right with Toph. In fact, it just plain ticked her off.

"Um, Heh, I'm sorry you guys haven't noticed yet, but…HE JUST GOT SHOT BY LIGHTNING! Don't you think we should show a SMIDGE more concern?" She said angrily.

Gohan blinked in confusion. "C-calm down Toph. I'm f-fine, see? The stutter f-feels like it's going away alread-dy."

Toph rolled her eyes in frustration. "It wouldn't kill you to worry about yourself once in a while. What were you thinking?"

Gohan stood up. "I was th-thinking that if I had the ch-chance to save someone I w-wouldn't let it go! As l-long as I'm able to help people my safety will never be of my concern. It's certainly none of yours!" He spat, his tone low and angry.

Toph's eyes went wide. She clenched her fists in anger, until finally, they just relaxed. "Fine!" She said angrily, turning around and hugging herself. Her shoulders slumped a bit. "Fine…" She said more quietly.

Gohan exhaled ruefully. "Toph…"

"Let's just go…" She said storming past him.

Gohan looked to the others, who were watching what just unfolded. "Well?" He said impatiently. "Let's go!"

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

I sat alone on the edge of a cliff that overlooked an ocean. The crescent moon illuminated the water, making it shine beautifully. It was breath taking and yet…I couldn't enjoy any of it. I just sat there, carving a piece of wood I had found into an instrument. I swear I hadn't meant to lose it like that. I just didn't understand why she was so angry. '_So what if I didn't care so much as I should? If I worried as much as she did she wouldn't be here right now.'_ I shook my head and chided myself for thinking such things.

As I carved holes into my small impromptu ocarina as Katara walked up and sat next to me. I offered her a small smile. "It's late. You should be getting some sleep." I said holding the ocarina up to my mouth and getting ready to play.

"I just thought I'd see how you were doing." She said.

"I'm fine. Toph overreacted, that's all." I played a few quick notes, testing it.

"Mmm…I don't think so…" She said skeptically.

"What are you saying?" I said defensively, looking to her.

"It's just…you got pretty angry when she fussed over you. She did kind of overreact, but you got shot by lightning at close range. Anyone else would have died."

"But I'm not, so what's the problem. What's your point, Katara?" I asked, beginning to grow impatient.

"My point is that you should be angry with people for caring about you. If you keep pushing her away, eventually she's just going to give up. I know you don't want that." She said calmly.

I looked up at the moon for a moment. The thought of losing Toph, emotionally or otherwise, scared me. "…You're…you're right. I need to apologize. Thanks Katara."

She laid a hand on my shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Anytime." She said with a smile.

I grinned and played a bright little tune on my ocarina. She giggled and I stood up. "I'm gonna go apologize. Heading back?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm gonna enjoy this view for a little while longer."

I nodded. "Goodnight."

"Mmhmm…" She responded absent mindedly.

She seemed to be deep in thought about something, so I figured it best to just take my leave, though I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. After a few minutes of walking back to camp, I heard a faint noise, like humming. My feet left the ground and I glided carefully in the direction it was coming from. As I got closer I could make out the words, and the voice was soft and melodic.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-_

_-and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away _

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-_

_- and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

My eyes misted over as the song reached its end. I reached a small clearing to find Toph sitting against a tree, head down. I slowly realized that the beautiful song had come from her. My mouth hung open. "T-Toph…"

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

My head shot up in surprise. "G-Gohan!" I ducked my head again so he couldn't see my blush. "Um…H-how much did you hear?" I asked, hoping against hope that hadn't heard anything.

"That…was you?" He said apparently in shock.

"Mmhmm…" I said nervously, cheeks heated with embarrassment. Mimi was the only person who'd ever heard me sing, and I wasn't really planning on having an audience. He landed right in front of me and I waited anxiously, wondering what he was going to say next.

"It was…Amazing…" He said breathlessly.

I looked up slowly. "Eh?"

"Why have you been hiding this from me? Your singing is beyond anything an angel could do."

I blinked. "Once again…Eh?"

He sighed in exasperation, sitting down. "I'm saying you have talent."

"I know…It's just…" I said skeptically.

"What, you think I'd lie?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I guess I'm used to not having anything going for me. I'm not pretty, and I can't do much besides earthbending. Heh, I guess singing is my only talent." I said with a shrug.

"What!" He exclaimed disbelievingly, which made me flinch. I noted a bit of anger in his voice as well.

"What?" I repeated, startled.

"Aww, Toph. You've got so much more going for you than you think." He said.

I stared at him, then laughed. It wasn't to be mean; I just thought it was funny.

"I'm being serious." He said impassively.

"Are you?" I said pursing my lips playfully. "Then enlighten me."

"You're smart, beautiful, an awesome person, and you can sing. Sure you might be uncivilized but at least you're comfortable with yourself."

I was taken aback by his quick response. He seemed determined to prove that I was worth more than I thought. I paused for a minute and searched for something to say. "No…Me? No…I'm not beautiful" I said with a small laugh.

"Yes you are!" He growled, wiping the smile off of my face. "I don't understand why it's so easy for you to accept that you're anything less than beautiful…"

I looked away. "I don't like being lied to. How do I know someone's going to tell me something different?"

He sighed and gently took hold of my chin, lifting my head so I was facing him. I didn't fight it, but I attempt to stifle the blush growing on my cheeks. "I can't promise that people won't say things about you, but you're beautiful no matter what anyone says. Trust me when I say this."

I looked down. "O-okay…" I said reluctantly.

After a moment of silence, he sighed. "I'm sorry Toph."

"About what?"

"You know…the whole thing with the lightning…I just…I'm sorry…"

I sat silently for a moment. "Gohan, do you remember when you fought those things?"

"The green things? Yeah…" He said, confused.

"You're like a brother to me… and when you almost died…I was so scared…I didn't know what would've happened had I lost you…But you just laughed it off like you tripped or something…It made me angry, like you didn't care about how it would affect me…And you did the same thing today. I guess I just…snapped…" I finished, fidgeting anxiously.

"Toph, I-I never knew, I-I—."

"Just promise me this. _Please Please PLEASE_ Show some concern for yourself. I don't wanna have to do all the worrying for you." I Interrupted.

"…"

I looked up at him. "Well…?"

"Heh, Okay. But only cause you said please." He said jokingly.

I smiled. "Don't get used to it rice-for-brains." I shot back, punching him in the shoulder.

He laughed and helped me up. "C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

I sat up, unable to sleep. Something was bothering me. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I tried to remember when the feeling had first struck. I thought back to my conversation with Toph. _"You're like a brother to me…" _Echoed through my mind. It was a confusing. In a way, I was proud to be considered Toph's brother. So why did it bother me so much? I didn't bother with it. Instead I just decided to take a walk. Sleep wasn't coming tonight, and I saw no point in trying.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, Done. x_x I didn't like this one, but that's not important right now. I wanna let you know that this fic is going on an official hiatus until I can bring a few of my fics up to speed. Also, the song is from an awesome book called _The Hunger Games_. Read it. If you want to hear how it sounds, search _Rue's Lullaby._ Enjoy.


	12. Indecision

Gohan POV

* * *

_"Ngh..." I quickly shielded my eyes from the sun._

_I slowly lowered my hand, allowing my eyes to adjust to the afternoon light. I felt the texture of the sand in between my hands and feet and realized I was at the beach. I sat up, smiling to myself. It seemed like my dreams were finally going my way. My smile faltered a bit as I wondered how I fell asleep whilst taking my walk. In the end, I decided to let it be and allow Toph to yell at me later. I just sat there, watching the waves move back and forth when, without warning, A rough hand placed itself on my shoulder. I practically dived away, rolling effortlessly to my feet. I glared back at the perpetrator, turning to face him fully. It was a man in an all-too-familiar armor, except that this armor was green and black. _'His armor's a different color, does that make him a general or something?'_ His scarred face contorted into a smirk. My glare hardened.__ "Who the hell are you?" I spat._

_The man's smirk widened. "Is that any way to speak to your Grandpa? You invited me, after all."_

_My anger melted into confusion and shock. My Grandpa? I..._Invited_ him?__ I shook my head and glared at him once more. "What are you going on about!"_

_This seemed to make him grin, much to my fury. "My my, just like your dad. So hot-headed, always ten steps behind." He chuckled.  
_

_I clenched my teeth. A low growl rose in my throat. "You better tell what's going right now!" I warned._

_I should have known he was just trying anger me for his own amusement, but at the time I didn't really care. I couldn't stand this guy. His smile faded and he was serious now. "Your father was an idiot to leave you on an unknown planet with no idea who you are. He's an even bigger idiot for leaving you with the Dragon Ball."_

_"Dragon Ball..." I knew I had heard it somewhere before and struggled to remember. Then it hit me. My hand went to my neck, where my necklace hung heavily around my neck. I took the orange orb and held it up. "You mean this?" I asked._

_He nodded. "Maybe the most powerful object in the universe." He then shook his head. "But nothing short of useless on its own. Kind of ironic isn't it?"_

_I couldn't help but give him a confused look. "I...don't understand...what are they exactly?"_

_The man sighed. "That thing hanging around your neck is the One Star Dragon Ball, one of the seven Dragon Balls. Each one has a certain number of stars, and once all seven are gathered together, you'll be able to summon a Mystical Dragon named Shenron. But alone, it's no more useful than it's been, hanging around you neck. You with me so far?" He asked._

_I processed this information in my mind before nodding slowly. He seemed satisfied and continued. "The Dragon Balls have always been nothing more than pure myth until about a year before your birth." He smirked. "It was our race, the Sayians, who found the first of them."_

_Our race? I remembered he called himself my 'grandpa.' I pictured the guys who messed up my home and hurt my friends. Then I tried to digest the possibility that I was one of those aliens. It didn't sit well with me. "At the time we were working as mercenaries for someone named Lord Frieza." I could see him tense up visibly, as if this guy's very name made angry. "Once he found out they existed, he decided that we were an immediate threat. We rallied as any willing fighters as we could...He just blew us and the entire planet away, like insects..." His voice became distant, the event seemingly playing over in his mind._

_"But what does all this have to do with me?" I finally asked, bringing him back to reality._

_"My point is that you're the last of our kind and, hard as it is to believe, the only hope we have of flourishing is for you to survive. Frieza is responsible for the genocide of an elite race of warriors. You possess what he wants, and he won't think twice about ripping you apart to get to it."_

_I swallowed hard. Some evil lord of space or whatever took out my _entire race_ without batting eyelash. A chill ran down my spine. This was insane. This guy I don't even know who calls himself my 'Grandpa' and tells me that I'm pretty much dead once this alien gets here. "This is crazy! How do I know this isn't some stupid dream?" I shouted._

_He shrugged. "Like I said, you invited me."_

_"What does that even mean!" I cried impatiently._

_"It means you've reached out to me telepathically. Maybe you've inherited my psychic ability"_

_"Ugh...I'm so confused..."_

_He smiled again. "I understand. This is a lot of info to take in one sitting. Why don't we continue were we left off sometime soon."_

_"Wait...what's your name?" I asked._

_"My name...is Bardock..." He said as his form blew away like sand._

_Along with the rest of the environment. Everything just eroded into nothing, leaving me hanging in purgatory._

_

* * *

_

Third POV

* * *

Gohan woke with a start. "Mnn..." He groaned slightly, placing a hand on his head.

"Ah! Gohan..." Katara's voice made him jump.

He looked up, squinting at her blurred form. "Katara? What are you doin' here?" He mumbled drowsily.

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been gone all day."

"All...day...?" Gohan repeated numbly.

"Mhmm...You and Sokka went missing and couldn't find you 'till sundown." She explained.

"All day..." He repeated, as if trying to grasp the concept that he'd slept threw the _entire day_. His hands flew to his head. "Gah! I gotta think of a good excuse or Toph'll kill me!" He exclaimed, startling Katara.

She pulled him to his feet. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I talked to her and she cooled off a bit when I left." She assured him as they began their walk back to camp.

"Thanks." He said, relieved at not having to face an angry Toph.

They walked in silence for a moment, Gohan looking up at the sky. As Katara had said, it was orange. _'It couldn't have been that long a conversation...'_ he pondered. He looked to Katara. "Say, Katara..." He started, then hesitated.

She looked at him. "Hm?"

Gohan wasn't sure if he should tell Katara, or if she would even believe in him for that matter. But after last night Gohan felt she was someone trustworthy enough to confide in. And boy did he ever need a confidant right now. "Do you believe in..." He swallowed. "...talking to people who...aren't there physically?"

"Like ghosts?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Gohan replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess you could say I do. I've seen Aang do something like it." She said. "Why?"

Gohan looked down trying to process his experiences into a few choice sentences. "I've...been having these weird dreams lately...I don't what, I have this horrible sensation that something worse than the Fire Lord is closing in..." He took a deep breath before adding, "...And I'm the cause of it."

Katara's eyes widened. "Are you're sure they aren't just nightmares?" She asked.

Gohan shook his head. "They seem too vivid to be. I can literally feel _pain_ in some of them." He said, clutching his chest.

She glanced at him worriedly. "What do you think you should do?"

"I don't think you'll like the answer." Gohan said with another shake of his head.

She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look as they approached the campsite. Gohan sighed, unwilling to put up a fight. He looked around, seeing that everyone had turned in for the evening. "Fine, I'll tell you. I think we should separate."

Katara stopped at the campfire remains of last night, crossing her arms and staring at him. "What?" Gohan asked.

"It seems like a poor excuse to get rid of us is all." She replied.

"You think I'm making this up?" He asked, angry and rather hurt. Maybe he was wrong to tell Katara any of this. "I've never been more serious about something in my life!"

Katara raised her hands defense. "I never said that. I just don't think you should leave us over this paranoia-"

"_Paranoia!" _Gohan had to lower his voice to keep from shouting and and alerting the others. "Gods, I should've known telling you was a mistake! What about what happened in Gao Ling? Toph almost got killed because they were after _me!_" He growled.

She averted her eyes ruefully. "I'm...so sorry...I just...can't let you do this to yourself, or Toph."

Gohan's anger evaporated at the mention of Toph. He knew he couldn't take her with him, and no doubt they'd grown close to each other during his time as her bodyguard. Abandoning her would be like losing a limb. He looked to her rock tent sadly. "I don't have a choice." An image of Toph's bruised, bloodied face appeared fresh in his mind. He shut his eyes, as if to force the image from his mind. "I'm doing this for Toph, not to her." He looked back at Katara. "I'm doing this for everyone."

"Where'll you go?"

Gohan shrugged, heading for the rock tent. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

I felt Gohan amble his way into the tent just as I was about to sleep. "Look who decided to show up."

"Got caught up in the scenery." Gohan mumbled.

I rolled over and looked up at him, too tired to chew him out. "That's boarcrap and you know it." I shot back. He was silent, which bothered me. I felt a really depressing aura emanate from him. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No." He said, trying to sound chipper. He'd gotten better at steadying his heartbeat, because I couldn't sense anything. I didn't need it to read Gohan though.

"Don't lie to me." I said evenly, not angry but exactly in the mood to be lied to either.

"It's nothing. Just...nightmares. How was your training?" He asked.

It didn't irk me in the slightest that he was desperately trying to change subject. Today mellowed me out pretty well, I suppose. "Twinkletoes is officially the second fastest learner of Earthbending I've ever seen. I'm pretty impressed. Especially after he stood up to me." I smiled up at him. "It was kinda cute."

Gohan sat down. "Sounds you had fun."

"Sounds like you didn't." More silence. Whatever relaxing spell that was placed on me was wearing thin. "Please. Say something." I couldn't help but beg. The silence was killing me.

"What would you do if I disappeared?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"What's wrong with you? Where's this coming from?" I asked breathlessly.

"Just humor me." He insisted.

I considered telling him that I didn't find this humorous at all, then quickly dismissed the idea. I sighed got into a sitting position. "I'd go looking for you. If there were any possibility you were alive I'd find you, and even if you were dead, I would keep searching until I found your lifeless body." I'd surprised even myself with my answer, and how certain I'd sounded. Nevertheless, I decided ask a question of my own. "Does this have anything to do with those dreams?"

"Yes."

"Wanna talk about them?" I asked helpfully.

"Not really."

"Too bad. Talk. Now." I demanded, past patience with his moody attitude. I added for good measure. "You promised you'd show concern for your health. This is obviously affecting you."

He heaved a long sigh. "I'm sorry. You're right" He said and I waited for him to start. "It varies from time to time, but the result is the same. You die because I fail to save you. I see horrible things in the near future. And I'm at fault for all of them."

I had no idea he was suffering all this. It made me a bit angry that he hadn't told me. I grabbed his hand in an attempt to comfort him. "I don't care what's ahead of us. We'll make it through this. I promise."

I smiled as I received a firm squeeze in response. "Thank you." By the sound of it he was holding back tears.

I gave him chaste kiss on the cheek. "No prob."

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

I allowed the tears to stream down my face as curled up into a ball, cursing myself for being so weak. I certainly couldn't leave now, not after that. I shouldn't have asked that question. Just thinking about what she said was going to make it all the harder to leave. Because I know by leaving, I'll be breaking both our hearts. I tossed and turned, unprepared for what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

**A/N: God, Again with the sappiness! XD Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will have bloody and harrowing showdown in the desert between Gohan and...Well, you'll see. :D**


	13. In The Hands Of The Enemy

"It's hot." Gohan observed.

"It's a desert Gohan. Deserts are hot." Sokka commented sarcastically.

"Not during the night." He countered.

Sokka shrugged. "Touché. Except that it's broad day."

"So you _are_ smarter than you look."

"Shhh. Guys, be quiet." Aang cut in. He sat in front of a series of holes holding a flute. "Watch this." He said to Katara with a grin. He played a note and a gopher appeared, mimicking the note it'd just heard. He played a slightly higher note and one appeared in the next hole, humming the note.

"Cute." Sokka muttered sarcastically, scowling.

Gohan nodded, sharing his feelings wholeheartedly. What exactly was the point of this stupid field trip? "Come on guys, we've been working for weeks. Give Aang a break." Katara argued

"Two weeks." Gohan corrected impatiently. "Since we joined you've only trained for two weeks. Don't you have a Fire Lord to beat?"

"Yeah, every day and all day. I'm exhausted." Aang complained.

"Besides, the Fire Lord can wait. Trust me; we've got time for a little break. " Katara assured them, earning a collective sigh of frustration from both Sokka and Gohan.

Toph elbowed Gohan in the ribs. "Lighten up, buttercup. A little vacation'll do us good."

Gohan rubbed his side. "Funny place for a vacation." He muttered, looking around at the massive stretch of desert that surrounded them.

Toph laughed. "Pretend it's a beach, minus the water."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But I'll get to choose where we go next."

"After me." Katara said pulling out the map.

Gohan shrugged noncommittally. "Sure. Long as it's colder."

* * *

Their next destination was a shabby, seedy looking bar, in great contrast to the young airbender's description. "Yeah, it's pristine alright." Gohan muttered as they landed. "If that's pristine so is whatever's growing in between Toph's toes." Toph punched him hard in the shoulder, trying not to look amused.

"Watch it, Riceball." She growled, though a grin slowly spread on her face.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle, a good sign. The boy hadn't cracked a smile in two weeks. Katara rolled her eyes with a smile. "Alright, wise guy. You can stay here and watch Appa while we go inside." She said.

"Sure. Bring me something sweet to drink." He said, glad to have an excuse to stay behind.

"I'll stay behind and keep him company. If you don't mind…" She said looking to Gohan.

He shrugged. "No one's stopping you."  
Toph decided stay, despite the fact that Gohan's aura said he seemed to prefer that she didn't. Once they were alone, he retreated within himself, falling completely still. Toph blew bangs out of her face and flexed her toes, hoping that Gohan would say something to end the uncomfortable silence. Finally, she spoke. "Your dreams. They getting any better?" For the past two weeks, Toph had acted as Gohan's council, helping him decipher his dreams and sometimes even cheer him up. Suddenly, she felt an increase of heartbeat. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something." He said.

She cocked her head curiously to the side. "What about, friend o' mine?"

"I…" He swallowed. "Don't think I belong here…"

She turned her head to look at him with a confused expression. "What's that mean? Are you not human or something?" She asked, intrigued.

"W-well kind of…But that's not—"

"What are you then? A talking platypus bear?" She joked.

Gohan shut his eyes for a second, recalling the dream conversation. "I'm a Sayian. That's not what I—"

"That's a pretty lame fake name. Come on Gohan, quit playing alien and tell—"

"I trying damn it!" He nearly shouted, effectively silencing Toph.

"I'm not saying I don't belong on earth, I'm saying that we need to split up. At least until the war is over."

Toph's expression darkened. "What…?" She whispered, barely audible.

"I said…I'm leaving…"

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

I could see her eyes cloud over with anger and confusion. "Why?"

I couldn't help but flinch at the building rage in her eyes. "I'm not letting you get hurt again. You've seen what these people do to get their way. They don't fight fair, so I'm better off fighting alone." I said, averting my eyes.

"No! I've seen what they do, which is why I don't want you to fight them alone! Let me help!"

"What can you do!" I growled. "The fat one finished nearly finished you off in seconds and he was the weak est. Believe me, I can handle these guys."

She shook her head, as if _I_ were the stubborn one who didn't understand. "You handled those monsters too, and nearly died."

"There were four of them!" I argued.

"What if there are four of them this time! Or more! Huh? What are you gonna do then!" She threw her hands the air with an exasperated sigh. "At least consider a plan of escape! Gods do you think anything through!"

I stood up abruptly. "I've been thinking this through for two weeks now! And you know what I think! I think you're just being stupid and selfish." I said jumping off of Appa.

"How do you figure that? Because I care about you!"

Damn. She was following me. Why was she following me? I ignored her question and kept walking. "Answer me!" Gods, couldn't she leave well enough alone? "I knew it! You don't have an answer—"

I whirled on her furiously. "Don't push me! You WON'T like the answer!" I yelled, looming over her.

She didn't flinch or walk away. In fact, she stepped closer. "Try me."

Believe me when I say didn't want to resort to this. I just wanted her out of harm's way. Even if it meant hurting her. I looked at her with the saddest look I could muster, grateful she was unable to see, and took a deep breath. "The only reason you care or ever cared about me is that if I died you would have no one to whine to. You're so pathetically desperate for company that you'll flip over any injury, any scraped knee, like you're my! And frankly, I find it both amusing and disgusting at the same time." I looked away and swallowed, unable to bear the surprise and hurt on Toph's face.

"That's not…" She started.

"And another thing. I hate you. No, that's not it. I _loathe _you. The only reason I ever befriended you was that I felt sorry for you. Why did I come back?" I shrugged, trying to keep my voice steady. "I guess it's because I have a conscience. But hey, it wasn't it a total waste of my time. I learned Earthbending and even some Waterbending."

"Wh-why…?" She asked weakly.

"Am I telling you this? Simple. Don't follow me. Don't come find me. Don't even ask around for me." I put my mouth up to her ear. "Forget about me…" I whispered.

I removed my necklace and put it in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "And destroy this." I said rising into the air zooming away as fast as possible. I couldn't help but shed a few tears as I did. I cast a glance back to her rapidly shrinking form. _'Toph…Please…Forgive me…' _I thought, willing the apology echoing in my mind to reach its intended receiver.

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

Such an idiot. Such A FREAKING IDIOT! To think, all this time, that I had trusted that…scumbag…I woozily sat down, not believing this could happen again. I couldn't tell if he was lying, but what did that matter? What kind of sick freak would say all those things in jest? Bit my lip until I drew blood, fighting back tears. '_He's not worth my tears,'_ I thought angrily, clenching my hand around whatever he'd given me.

He'd said he'd wanted me to destroy it. I numbly hung it around my neck, thinking it would spite him once I saw him again. If I ever saw him again. The very thought made me violently sick. "Maybe he didn't mean it." I said and laughed bitterly to myself. "Right."

I fingered the orb around my neck thoughtfully. For some reason, doing so had a calming effect on me. Part of me wanted to see him again, if only just to give him a piece of my mind. The other part…well, seemed to be perfectly content with hiding under a rock and never coming out. Now that I could think clearly, going over what he said some things didn't exactly make sense. It felt very…put on…And was that tinge of uncertainty? Regret, even? I shook my head, angrily chastising myself for making excuses for that… that _thing_. '_Why would I?' _I thought to myself, confused._ ' If I didn't make excuses for him, why should I make excuses for Gohan?' _I shook my head again, this time in exhaustion.

I didn't fancy dwelling on the subject any longer. I stood up and walked briskly back to Appa. I allowed myself a small smile, feeling a little better at the fact that I still had friends. "Who needs Gohan? I don't." I said in a slightly quivery voice.

'_Toph…Please…Forgive me…' _I froze at the sound of his voice. I whirled around in surprise. I couldn't feel anyone here. I groped at the air to see if he might be floating around somewhere. Nothing. I quickly scurried to the shade that Appa provided. Obviously the sun was becoming too much for me.

* * *

Third POV

* * *

Gohan let out a cry as a broad shoulder rammed into him. He forced himself to a stop a few feet away from the assailant. He panted heavily, hand going to his middle. He glared incredulously at the grinning oaf before him. _'Damn him. That was just a love tap and he's already winded me. How the hell couldn't I sense him?' _

"I've been waiting for you." He said, trying to get his breath back. "Where're the other thugs in your little gang?"

The orange haired man—Recoome, Gohan remembered—laughed. "Aww, ain't that sweet? The kid's concerned about us. I'd worry more about you." He said, moving to press a button on what Gohan thought was a strange looking monocle.

'_Come to think…' _Gohan mused as it began to make beeping sounds, _'I saw the fat one wearing the same thing…'_

"Ha! A mere one thousand? I didn't expect this from a Sayian." Recoome scoffed.

There was that word again. Gohan had told Toph he was a Sayian without really knowing himself, even after the conversation with that man. "How did you know I was a Sayian?" He asked, playing along.

"Well duh, it's not like that tail's nothing to go by."

Gohan looked down at his unconsciously wriggling new appendage, then back at his adversary. "So all Sayians have tails?" He asked curiously. Was that all that he had to distinguish him from a human?

"Can we stop asking stupid questions and fight already?" Recoome asked with a bored expression.

Gohan held up his index finger. "One more question. Who's this Frieza guy?"

At this Recoome laughed. "Aww, that's an easy one. Lord Frieza's coming here in a few months to destroy this stupid planet and take Dragonball."

"And once he has it?" Gohan asked, dreading the answer.

"He's gonna be immortal." He chuckled. "Too bad you won't live to see it."

"Strange that you should say that." Gohan said before rushing him.

Recoome swung his knee upward at an incredible speed for someone of his girth, planning to catch Gohan in the stomach. Gohan went right through him, shimmering and disappearing. "Wha—" was all Recoome had time to say before Gohan's elbow dug sharply into his back. "Because I was thinking the same thing about you." With that, Gohan quickly glided to his front throwing punch to his stomach. It connected making him keel over.

Bringing both hands together, Gohan slammed them into his back, sending him to the ground. He let himself drop down, landing a good distance away from him as he stood. "You'll do well! You'll do well!" He said while chortling like a fool.

Gohan grimaced. _'I got lucky with that first attack. What's more is it barely fazed him. He's the stronger of the two of us the guy's no pushover, that's for sure. I'll have to be creative on this one. No way he's dumb enough to fall for the same trick every time.' _He glared through narrowed eyes at his opponent, waiting on his next move.

Recoome struck an odd pose. **"RECOOME…ULTRA FIGHTING! BOM—"**

Gohan's fist quickly connected with his face, his head snapping to the side. Then, as if a reaction to the punch, Recoome's meaty fist swung out at Gohan, catching him in the jaw. The force of the punch carried him through a sand dune. Gohan crashed and slid a good distance as he came through the opposite side. "Hell" He choked out, coughing up an odd mixture of blood and sand.

He rolled backward as the man crashed in front of him. He'd barely had time to stand before Recoome hiked his knee up to his chest and hunched over. **"RECOOME! KICK!"**

"Hurk!" Gohan wretched as he bent over Recoome's knee. Recoome lowered his knee and let Gohan fall to the ground, Gohan's mouth hanging open like a dying fish. "Nighty Night, kid!" Recoome said raising his foot. He stomped at Gohan's head and he shimmered, disappearing.

In the next instant Gohan was round housing him in the side, throwing him a great distance. Gohan chased him with all speed, a blue aura surrounding him. Catching up to the man, he rammed his shoulder into his stomach, driving him into the ground. He rose into the air as his fists glowed with yellow. "Take this you freak!" Gohan wheezed throwing orbs of energy down at him in rapid succession.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing? We've gotta get back before the sun sets!" One sandbender asked another, whose eyes were fixated on the scene before him.

The first one looked in the direction he was now pointing. "What the…?"

Someone—or something—hovered high in the air, emitting yellow balls of light. He shook his head. "We've both been out in the sun to long."

"Why would we be having the same illusion?" The other sandbender argued.

"Hmm…Good point. Well what are we gonna do about it? Ghashiun's gonna skin us alive if we don't get back on time."

The second bender nodded. "I have an idea! Follow me."

* * *

Gohan's POV

* * *

I could feel things cracking as I breathed in and out. As I stared down at the clearing dust, I was aware of three things: One, that this was far from over. Two, that I was gonna die here. If he didn't finish the job, the desert would. Three, that he was right behind me. I whirled around, sailing with my right. He caught my fist and grabbed me by the hair, swinging me around as if I were nothing more than his plaything. He released, sending me crashing head first into another dune. I dug myself out and shook the sand out of my hair. By now I'd swallowed enough sand to put me off the notion of going to the beach forever. "He's so much stronger than me…I can barely keep up, and he's still running strong…" I said pensively, looking down at the sand. I couldn't stop a grin from spreading across my face. "So why…" He chuckled. "Why am I enjoying this so much!"

The question reverberated through my mind as I charged after him with a strange sense of elation. The creatures I could've beaten easily even without using my special technique, Guldo was a joke, plain and simple, but this guy…I've never been met with such a challenge. As he rushed to meet me, I literally dived into the ground, burrowing deep into the sand. "Hey where'd he go?" I heard his muffled voice.

'_He can't sense energy on his own. Time to use this to my advantage…'_ I thought as I summoned a geyser of sand. I heard him attack and quickly rocketed upward.

As I burst out of the sand, I brought my fist up to his chin, sending him skyward. I charged a ball of ki in my hand. I hurled it at him and watched him explode, rushing him as he fell. I drove both fists upward into his chest, as if I were hitting a volleyball. He dodged and swung a fist down onto my head, I blocked it with both arms, giving a grunt of difficulty. "H-Heh Heh…You're…pretty…strong…" I managed, sinking into the sand under the weight of his fist.

"You're not so bad yourself kid…" Recoome said begrudgingly. He brought his other fist around, forcing me to take one hand off of his fist to block. That was all he needed to throw me.

I got up, panting heavily. I was struggling, to be sure. He'd broken a few ribs, bloodied my eye, and chipped a tooth or two. But Recoome seemed to be faltering as well, despite the fact that I'd destroyed his outfit to such an extent that it seemed like _I_ was the winner in all this. I thought about using the special technique, then shook my head. _'Just a little longer.'_

I didn't have much time to process anything else when I was kicked in the face. As I flew backward, he wrapped his arms around me in a sort of bear hug, taking me high into the air. "What the—" I shouted as I struggled and his laughs mingled with my screams as he abruptly flew head first toward the ground, streaking the sky like a comet. Right before the moment of impact, he let me go and flew upward as I exploded on contact.

A fresh sense of pain burst through my body, spreading to every fiber of my being. It hurt so much I couldn't even scream anymore. Suddenly, my mind went blank. I tried to push myself up, my arms wobbling at the attempt. All I could think of now was survival. "Can't…die…" I said, struggling to my feet and ripping of a long, wide strip of what was left of my clothing. I tied it tightly around my left eye, which was gushing blood. "I've got…to beat you…" I said, though I couldn't remember why. I couldn't even remember why I was fighting this guy, but I knew it was me or him.

Recoome grinned as I stumbled toward him. "Don't tell me you're out of juice already. Ah well…"

He rushed forward and struck me in the forehead with his palm. I fell on my back with a grunt, crying out as he placed a foot on my chest. With every stomp I cried out, until eventually, the cries dissipated. My head lolled to the side and I felt my body go limp. I closed my eyes…

* * *

"That was boring." Recoome said disappointed.

"Recoome! Did you kill him?"

The giant's hand went to his scouter. "Yeah, Boss. He's deader than dead." He said turning his back to Gohan's lifeless body.

"You idiot! We needed him to get the Dragon Ball! Don't remember what I told you!" Ginyu berated him.

"Oh, Sorry boss. I forgot."

"How the hell are supposed to find it now! This is the third time I've had to chew you out about this! Business before pleasure!"

"U-uh, What if we find his little friend—"

"**KAIOKEN!"**

_Crunch!_

Recoome slowly looked down in shock at his chest, which had apparently grown a third arm. He slowly realized that the arm belonged to Gohan as it slowly moved back into his chest and out of his back. "How did you…?" He managed before he died.

Gohan relieved him of his scouter and arranged it on his face. "Stay away from me…I don't what the hell you're after, but stay away…"He rasped out, ripping off the machine. He crushed it in his hand and coughed, falling to his knees.

"Can't…remember…" He mumbled weakly.

Bits of his memory ran through his head; promises he didn't remember making, People couldn't recall meeting. "My name...is…My name…is…" He ground out through clenched teeth. He let out grunt of frustration."Can't…remember…!"

He glared at the setting sun, as if it were the answer to his amnesia. "WHO AM I!" He screamed.

Hearing footsteps, he looked in that direction. It was three strong looking guys whose heads were swathed in cloth. "Come with us." One said forcefully.

Gohan shook his head. "No…" He said, forcing his legs to support him as he stood.

The in the middle shook his head. "I don't think you understand. You're coming with us. Now."

Gohan's tail flicked agitatedly. He turned and ran, tripping and stumbling as he did. Maybe it was his imagination, but he saw three shadowy figures in the distance. _'Where are my friends? My family? Anyone!'_ He thought frantically. He ran until finally he was grounded by a wall of sand. The next thing he knew he was being grabbed roughly by the collar, staring into a pair of angry eyes. "Enough messin' around, kid! You're coming with us whether you like or not!"

"Not." Gohan repeated, spitting in the man's eye. He released Gohan and held on to his eyes, crying out in outrage.

Gohan made as if to run, but the man hit him hard in the back of the head. Whatever energy he had left was disappearing fast, as was his grip on consciousness. His eyes slid closed as he lay in the sand.

* * *

Upon waking, Gohan found himself surrounded by three girls, their faces lit by moonlight. His eyes shifted between two, a slight pang of recognition resonating within his mind. "Remember us?" The girl in the ponytail asked cheerfully.

"I wish I could…" Gohan said apologetically, attempting to force himself into sitting position, but failing. "I'm not so good at remembering nowadays…"

She giggled and the other one sighed. "Sounds like amnesia to me…"

The one in the middle, golden eyes like that of a dragon, sneered. "What good is he then…" She hissed. "Well, Mai? It was your idea!"

Mai looked away disinterestedly. "We could use an ace in the hole. The kid's pretty strong after all."

Gohan thought it better not ask of what happened to the men who chased him. For some reason, he figured he wouldn't like the answer. Besides, he wanted answers to his own questions. "Excuse me…" Gohan said quietly. "Did you say your name was Mai?"

Mai nodded and Gohan looked to the one with the ponytail. "And you're…TyLee?"

"Ha! He remembered my name!" She cried triumphantly.

A spark of recognition appeared in the third girl's eyes as well. This was the boy that took a light bolt to the chest. _At close range._ She nodded to herself, smiling. This boy might be useful after all. "I'm sorry for asking but…are you my friends…?" Gohan proceeded to ask.

"Yeah! Best friends!" TyLee said grinning.

Gohan made another attempt to sit, this time succeeding. "Well, more like acquaintances." Mai corrected.

"Whatever you want to call it, your main loyalty is to me, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." She said, studying him.

"Is that so?" He asked in a tone that Azula didn't quite like. It beared a hint of…defiance.

With a grunt of effort, he got into a kneeling position. "Honored to serve." He said, looking up at her, his eyes betraying nothing. "But I have one last question? What's my name?"

She smiled and turned around. "Come Gohan, we'll have you patched up at the rendezvous point."

Satisfied with that answer, Gohan stood up. "Where are we rendezvousing?" He asked.

She looked back at him, a glint in her golden eyes. "Ba Sing Se."

* * *

A/N: I know the fight was short, but I'm proud of it. It was probably one of my best fight scenes ever. As for everything else…yeah. I'm a regular M. Night Shyamalan , ain't I? Oh, Well. Enjoy.


	14. The Truth?

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"How 'bout now?"

"No…"

"Now?"

"NO!" Gohan shouted, fed up.

There was a beat of silence. "Now?" TyLee asked again.

Gohan shot her a glare with his one good eye and she shut her mouth. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be prepping for contact or something?" He asked, fidgeting with the sleeve of his Firebender uniform.

They'd converged a few miles from Ba Sing Se with an insane plan to drill through the walls. Granted, it was a big drill—Gargantuan in fact—but the notion that they'd just be able to burst through the walls without anyone noticing just seemed a _tad_ farfetched. _"You don't think that this machine could be stopped by few big rocks, do you? Just leave the problems to me." _That's what Azula had said.

Somehow, it didn't exactly comfort Gohan, but for now at least, he decided to let it go. He had been meditating until TyLee had barged in and disturbed him. "Nah, Azula said we don't get there for another hour or so." She said with a shrug.

"And with that in mind, why did you ask _me_ if we were there yet?" He asked, annoyed.

She grinned. "I was kind of bored." She said, performing a handstand.

She started pacing back and forth on her hands. "So…What do you remember?"

Gohan shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not much else than when you found me. It seems like every time a vague memory or idea comes to me, when I concentrate on it, it slips away."

Tylee looked in his direction. "Why not stop thinking so hard? Just let it come to you." She advised, lowering herself onto her arms and allowing her legs to dangle above her.

"I guess…" He said skeptically. He looked up at her. "So you came from a circus?" He said, thinking it best to change the subject.

She rested her chin on her fists, legs still hanging over her head. "Mmhmm. Pretty much raised there. No place like it." She said smiling radiantly.

Gohan cocked his head to one side curiously, studying her. "Hm…So why leave that…" He spread his arms out and gestured around him. "For all this…?"

This was probably the closest Gohan had seen TyLee to being upset. She'd dropped her awkward position and sat cross-legged, frowning. For a moment he wondered if he'd offended her. "Azula's…my friend…" She said looking down, as if she were trying to convince herself. She looked up quickly with a self-conscious grin. "And when a friend calls you gotta help them out."

"Well…Sure…"

Her eyes roamed across his bandaged body. _'He looks like a mummy…' _She thought curiously. She laid a gentle hand on his bandaged left eye, as if noticing it for the first time. "Was this from those thugs we rescued you from?"

Gohan absorbed the warmth of her hand and kept still, as if afraid that she might remove it. "No. Actually it was before they came. I was fighting an extremely powerful opponent."

"Ooh, tell me more!" TyLee said eagerly, like a child waiting for a new toy.

Gohan smiled too, her happiness becoming infectious. "I'll tell you what I can remember."

She closed her eyes, getting ready to visualize the scene. Just as Gohan was about to speak, Mai walked in. "Hey guys, Azula wants us all up top." She stated without any sense of urgency.

"I thought we had about another hour." Gohan said, casting TyLee a side glance.

"I thought so too." TyLee said, just as surprised.

"Apparently not. Come on, you two can flirt later." Mai said, smirking as she exited the room.

"Hey!" Gohan said indignantly as TyLee's cheeks colored. He stood up and punched in to his open palm. "Well, time to go! TyLee, you comin' or what?" He said, offering his hand.

Instead of taking it, she bent over backwards until her hands found the floor, pulling herself into a handstand. She leapt onto her feet grinning at him. "Race you."

And in another moment he was alone. "Hey, wait! Toph—" He froze as an image of a girl ran through his mind. "What the…" He said with a shake of his head. "Toph…BeiFong…" He mumbled to himself.

He stumbled out of the room slowly, puzzling over the new information.

* * *

"I have a feeling we'll be facing more than just Earthbenders. In fact, I'm expecting a rather…unique group of enemies. Since you've lost your memory, I figured it would be best you get reacquainted with them." Azula said, handing him some hand drawn pictures.

"The bald one…He's the Avatar!" Gohan said incredulously. The kid was barely older than him.

"Yes. You will leave him to me."

"And the waterbender?" He said cycling to the picture of a dark skinned girl.

She waved that one away impatiently. "Leave the water tribe peasants to Mai and TyLee."

Gohan stared hard at the last one. "T-Toph?" He whispered.

Azula raised a questioning eyebrow. "Hm?" She leaned in to see the picture. "Oh, the blind Earthbender."

"Why does looking at this picture make me feel so…torn?" He looked from Mai, to TyLee, to Azula, hoping one of them could shed some light on this.

Azula smiled slyly. "Don't you remember? I didn't I expect you to forget the one that broke your heart."

TyLee gasped. "Azula, I don't think…" She started, but a glare from Azula silenced her.

"She...broke my heart?" He repeated disbelievingly.

"We had you spy on them for a while and you seemed…taken with the young bender. The last we heard from you was that you were going to join them to be with her." She sighed and shook her head sadly. "And next we come to find you a bleeding mess in the desert. Tell me, Gohan, do you remember what happened in the desert?"

It took Gohan a few minutes to answer, as he was having trouble accepting this new information. "N-Not much…"

"Then the rest we can only assume. That she lured you into the desert and tried to have you assassinated."

"That…That can't be…" He said, shaking his head.

Azula's eyebrows rose in mock surprise. "You'll defend her, even though you hardly remember anything about her? Interesting, how love can warp your mind like that."

"Azula, please stop!" TyLee begged, stepping to Gohan's side.

"What? I'm just telling him what happened. If he isn't willing to accept it as fact, let that be his problem. We're about to make contact." She said, heading back inside.

TyLee rubbed Gohan's back sympathetically. She glared back at the door Azula had gone through. She looked to Mai. "She's gone too far this time." She hissed.

"You know how Azula is. Anyway the damage is done. Not much we can do about it now."

The acrobat sighed, wishing her friend would at least _pretend _to care. "It's okay, Gohan. I'd never abandon you."

Gohan didn't look up. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is. It. True?" He said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly there was a jarring shake, and Gohan looked around, alert. "Already!"

"I don't think they can damage it before it gets in…"

There was another vicious tremor, and the drill slowed considerably. Azula appeared through the door once more holding a sword in its sheath and an iron mask. "Gohan, go get rid of whatever's slowing us down." Gohan nodded and prepared to jump. "Hold on. Here's a gift." She tossed him the mask and sword and he quickly attached the sword to his belt. "And the mask is for…?" He asked, sliding the bland looking mask over his face.

"In the unlikely event that this plan fails, I want you to scale the wall yourself and meet with someone. His name is Long Feng, head of the Dai Li. Tell them I sent you."

With another curt nod, he jumped over the railing to the sandy ground below.

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

"This…isn't…working…" I growled, the strain of slowing the drill with my bare hands steadily increasing. Even though I had slowed it down a good bit, it seemed to drag me faster than I would have liked as it bore its way through the wall.

"I expected to find you here." My hands fell to my sides, the sound of his voice making me feel incredibly light-headed. "As one would expect to find an Earthbender, scrounging around in the dirt." His tone was one I couldn't comprehend; a mixture of anger, hurt, and contempt.

I glared at him, forcing all traces of weakness from my outward appearance. "What do you want? Couldn't find anyone else to manipulate?" I snarled over the roaring of the drill.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He snarled back.

"What's _that _mean!" I asked in exasperation. He really seemed serious, but then again, he seemed serious about us being friends. And that worked out _so_ well.

"I'm asking the questions. What do you mean I manipulated you, when—"

"You betrayed me!" We yelled at each other. "What!" We cried again in unison.

The both of us fell silent, glaring at each other. After the longest time, he spoke again. "You tried to kill me."

My eyes widened disbelievingly. "Why would I—"

"You sent that guy in the weird armor after me and had the Sandbenders finish the job."

"That's insane! I'm twelve years old and _blind_! What influence do I have over _anything_?" I said, slapping my forehead as if to emphasize how ridiculous his theory. Then, something struck me as odd. "Wait...guys in armor…? They attacked you?" My hand groped for his face, instead grabbing hold cold metal.

"Get your hands off of me!" Gohan cried, but I made no move to do so. Surprisingly, he didn't stop me either.

I removed his mask, throwing it to the floor, and held his scarred face. "Oh my…" I mouthed, too shocked to speak. I traced my finger along a scar that led to his bandaged eye.

"What did they _do_ to you?" I asked, a sudden rush vengeful rage coursing through me. Suddenly what had been said before was unimportant to me, everything said previously was ancient history.

"I can't remember…" He mumbled quietly.

"What?" I yelled, reminding him he'd need to speak up over the sound of the drill.

"I can't remember anything!" He shouted, pushing my hand away. "And if it weren't for Azula I'd be dead right now!"

Azula. I thought hard on the name, but found nothing remotely recognizable about it. That didn't matter though, because was certain of two things now: One, that he had amnesia, and didn't remember much apart from whatever lies this 'Azula' person had been feeding him. Two was rather obvious. "She's using you."

"Why should I believe you?" He growled, I didn't blame him for being so angry.

Being convinced of one thing and then being told another was frustrating, especially with something this serious. But he needed to hear the truth. "Because we're best friends. Because we've known each other for months. And because you saved my life once. I could go on." I grabbed his heavily bandaged hand. "We don't have time for now, though. But we can—"

"No!" He said, jerking away from me. I felt him bend down, most likely to get his mask. "Just…Stay away from me!" He said and dashed off, leaving me alone.

I looked up at the drill, having pretty much purposely ignored my role. Hearing a creaking emit from its back end, I headed over to investigate. Part 2 of 'My screwed up life' would have to take an intermission.

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

I knew I wasn't supposed to leave unless the plan failed, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be as far away from her as possible. I ran up the wall, nearly forgetting to replace my mask as I blew past the Earthbenders. I leaped over the other side, hearing cries of protest as I made my descent. _'They'll probably send someone after me,' _I thought, trying to distract myself with something. _'I should get a disguise, at least until I can get to Long Feng.' _My eyes darted back and forth as I ran through what seemed to be the poor district of the city. I snagged a shirt and pants off of a clothesline as I kept running, ignoring the strange looks I was getting. Cutting into the alleyways I wove an intricate path as I moved from alley to alley. When I was sure I lost them, I slammed my back against an alley wall, sliding to the floor. "Tired." I mumbled.

And I was. Tired from running, tired of being told who I am, and tired of all the fighting. I just wanted—No, I _needed_ a break from this. I stared at my hands, reviewing my situation carefully. At first, the idea of letting someone else tell me about my past seemed a pretty good idea. I thought it seemed easier than sorting out all by myself. A stupid move. I learned quickly that people can easily lie to you, and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. And now I'm left to the task of sorting out what's true and what's not.

I finally stood, undressing myself and putting on the clothes. As I did, I thought about my encounter with the blind girl I was so allegedly 'in love' with. One second we're both spitting venom at one another, and the next she's examining my wounds like a worried mother. It seemed like…she really _did_ care about me. Which would mean she couldn't have sent them after me. I was half convinced Azula was lying, not that it would be a surprise if this was true. Much as she tried to hide it, Azula carried this conniving look in her eyes; one that suggested you should watch your back, lest she stab it. "Maybe I should hear what she has to say…" I said as I adjusted the sword strap to fit across my chest, then shook my head angrily.

I was too trusting, that was probably what had gotten me into this mess in the first place. '_Though…what if she's telling the truth…?' _ As I said, Azula definitely wasn't to be trusted. What this girl any less credible than her? I resolved to hear her out and get a second opinion from TyLee. At least I could trust her not to deceive me…I hope.

* * *

A/N: I'm not gonna lie. I kind of phoned this one in, so sorry if it...you know, sucks.


	15. Meetings

"You look pretty scruffy to be of the fire nation."

"Give me a break!" Gohan growled. "You don't know what I went through before I got here.

Long Feng yawned. "Spare me your sob story. I'll believe you, since you're hardly in any position to lie."

Gohan looked around slowly, the walls lined with Dai Li agents ready to crush him if he so much as stepped in Long Feng's direction. He looked back at the man in question. "You think these guys can last against me? I've squashed tougher insects." He said folding his arms over his chest in disinterest.

The head of the Dai Li chuckled. "I'll take your word for it. So…What are you here for, anyway…?"

Gohan chewed on his lip thoughtfully a few moments before speaking. "I'm…here to watch the Avatar and his friends. They've just arrived in the city and—"

"Unnecessary. I've already prepared an escort for them to ensure they cause no trouble."

Gohan shrugged indifferently. "That doesn't matter to me. I'm under orders, so whoever you've assigned will just have to deal with me hanging around. And I don't play well with others." An arrogant smirk played on his lips. "Do you really think Azula will appreciate you undermining her authority?"

Long Feng glared at him. "Very well, but in the future, it would be wise to keep your thoughts to yourself. Or else…"

As he turned to leave, Gohan couldn't resist one last jibe. "Or what? You'll ask Azula for permission to kill me?"

With that, Gohan was led out of the room to be fitted for a uniform.

* * *

"She's who!" Toph exclaimed. Aang shushed her as they clambered into a train cart.

"Zuko's brother." Aang repeated as they took their seats.

"He's a prince right…? Wouldn't that make her the second most powerful thing in the Fire Nation?" She asked.

Sokka nodded. "Yep…That's pretty much it."

"Oh man…Damn it Riceball…" She swore.

Katara scowled. "Why are you so worried about him?"

"Because, Sug…Er, Katara, he needs my help. You wouldn't abandon Aang if he were brainwashed." She reminded her.

"That's—"

"Different? Because he's the Avatar? That's not fair." Toph countered before Katara could finish her sentence.

"How do you know he's really brainwashed? I'm just saying you could be setting yourself up to be hurt again." Toph bristled at the statement.

"What are you, my mom? And can I help _you_?" She said, glaring at a man who seemed a little too interested in their conversation. He quickly looked away.

She blew out a sigh, disturbing the bangs hanging in front of her face. "If you're not gonna help me find him, then stay outta my way." She said, more quietly this time.

"Ugh, you two are so alike. You never think these things through." Katara growled. The comment stung Toph, mostly because she remembered saying the same thing to Gohan. "Toph, remember us? Your _friends_? We never said we wouldn't help you. I just want you to think this through for a _moment._ Is that okay with you?"

Toph bit her lip, knowing Katara was right. "Oh, let the girl alone, can't you see she's in love?" A woman on the far end of the trolley said.

Toph's cheeks burned hotly as she glared at the woman. "Thanks…" She said with forced politeness. "But I don't need any help."

"Yeah, love is no excuse for stupidity. Besides," The man next to Aang piped up. "He's probably faking being brainwashed to make you vulnerable."

Toph looked incredulously around the train car as everyone who thought they knew what they were talking about offered unwanted advice. She groaned and put her head in her hands, wanting to disappear. This was going to be a hell of a long ride.

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

Aang woke me up to inform me that we'd finally reached our destination. I must have dozed off after all the nosiness died down. We cleared out of the car onto the platform. Momo shifted restlessly on my shoulder, and I put my hand on his head to calm him. "Oh great. More rules." I scoffed, looking around in disinterest.

"It's not so bad. Then I again, I am a special case." I nearly jumped out of my skin at Gohan's sudden appearance, feeling him right behind me.

I rounded on him. "Don't scare me like that!" I hissed angrily.

Gohan chuckled, putting hand on my head. "I'm pretty sure I don't remember you being this jumpy."

I couldn't stop the blush crawling across my cheeks. "Shut it, Riceball."

He laughed again. "You're the only person I've allowed to call me that."

"Sounds like you know more than you're letting on." I said in a sort of joking suspicion.

"Eh, my memory comes in bits and pieces." He said, taking his hand off of my hand. "Most of them are of you, though."

I looked down, smiling sheepishly. "O-Oh."

"Remember us?" Aang asked in a surprisingly friendly tone.

"How could I forget the Avatar?" Gohan asked jokingly. "I haven't forgotten you two either, Katara, Sokka."

"Umm…Thanks…" Katara said warily, as if he might switch personalities at any moment.

I hugged him hard, burrowing into his chest. When he hugged me back with the same amount of enthusiasm, my hopes were confirmed. This was the boy that I'd met in the cave. _'Can't believe how much I've missed him…'_ I thought hazily; glad to have him back to normal. "Why the sudden change of heart? Thought you didn't wanna talk to me..." I murmured, my hands latching onto the cloth on his back.

"W-well—Ah! I figured—Ooh! You were—Ugh!—Sincere, so I—Ow!—Thought I'd give you a—_Chance!"_ He spoke between yelps. I was so caught up in the hug I didn't notice my nails digging into his back until Aang pulled me off of him.

"Toph, I don't think he'll be able take much more of your hug." He said as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Got carried away…" I muttered glancing off to the side.

"So…have you seen Appa?" Aang asked hope fully.

I mentally kicked myself for forgetting Appa. The fact that it was my fault he was missing made my guilt all the worse. "Um…the bison right…Not so far, no. Why, what happened?" Gohan asked, confused.

"We lost him to some sandbenders in the desert. They said he was brought here."

Gohan went completely silent, and I found myself wishing I could see the expression on his face so that I could at least guess what he was thinking.

"Hmm…That's strange. I was attacked by sandbenders as well. Before I was saved." He mused.

I could feel the unease between each of my teammates as he said so. I decided to ask the question. "Saved…by Azula...?" More silence.

Then, "Let's get you guys to your rooms. You must be tired." I could feel Katara glaring in my direction.

* * *

Gohan's POV

* * *

We rode in silence as the cart trudged along. I cleared my throat as I looked out the window. "So this is the poor district. They put all the refugees and less fortunate here so they won't have to look at them and feel guilty." I said as plainly as I could without sounding angry.

It was no small feat. It disgusted me to see these people treated so poorly. I didn't know the Earth King personally, so I couldn't judge his character, but he obviously had no business being king if he couldn't keep his own police force from working behind his back.

"So, anyway," I began resting my forearms against the window. "Lucky you guys have me as your escort, huh? It was either me or the creepy smiling lady."

There was still no answer. Fair enough, I thought. "So what are you guys planning to do in our 'oh so wonderful city'?"

"We want to talk to the Earth King…about the war." Sokka said vaguely.

I straightened interestedly. "The war, you say…Mind divulging a few details?" I looked over my shoulder, catching their mistrustful looks.

I turned around fully and raised my hands in a placating gesture, grinning. "What? I'm just asking! I'll probably end up finding out anyway." I said.

Katara stood up abruptly. I guessed she was ready to cut to the chase. "Why are you working for Azula? You do remember she's our enemy, right?"

I tugged at the brim of my hat, hiding my eyes as I chuckled. "Working for Azula, am I? It's funny you'd say that. Only it's not funny at all. _Straaange _isn't it?" I said, earning a confused and angry look.

I adopted a thoughtful expression, folding my arms over my chest. "Actually, I can't seem to recall telling you I worked for Azula. Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"We know you are. Toph told us." Aang said.

"Did she now? I don't remember telling her anything like that." I said, glancing Toph's direction.

"Y-yeah you did!" Toph exclaimed, trying not to be noticed until now. "You said—"

"That if it weren't for Azula I'd be dead. And I'll admit, I'm grateful to her for it. But I didn't say work for her." I said, finally letting go of the whole dazed and confused façade. I scowled at Toph. "I don't work for anyone. Not until I know what's going on."

"Is it really so hard to believe that we, the good guys, aren't misleading you?" Sokka asked.

I shrugged. "Deception can work both ways."

"He's right." Aang said, everyone except me looking at him in surprise.

"We can't expect you to trust us until your memory is back in order. But you're going to stop lying to us, and keep from interfering with us until then."

I nodded in satisfaction. "I agree on the second term, but don't be misled. I haven't told a single lie yet. I'm not here to deceive anyone. I just want some answers."

That being said, we decided to let the rest of the ride progress in silence.

* * *

Toph POV

* * *

I felt kind of foolish for thinking this was all over. When was it ever this easy? Once we arrived at our temporary home, I shut myself in the first room I could find, ripping off my hair band. My hair fell down around my shoulders as I plopped tiredly into a sitting position on the...well, calling it a bed would be an overstatement.

I heard the door open. "Go away, Aang. You guys can start searching without me, just…leave me alone for a minute."

"I know how feel." He said sitting next to me. As if. "You just want things to be the way they used to be, before all these…things started happening."

I looked to him in surprise. "You've been through the same?"

"Sort of…I was frozen in a block of ice for a hundred years, and everything's different now. I was thrust into this whole save the world thing, and I'm hardly ready at all."

I stared at him and for the moment all I could say was. "Sort of?"

Aang laughed. "What I mean is, nothing ever going to be the way it was. Even if Gohan does get his memories back, his experience will most likely have changed him…for better or worse."

"Hopefully for the better." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. There's always a silver lining."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "Then what's yours?"

"Well for one there's having great friends." He said, which made me smile. Twinkletoes could be so corny sometimes.

"I think I understand. Thanks, Twinkletoes. I'll be out in a minute." I said, already starting to put my hair into a bun.

He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze, and was gone just like that. Not that he'd ever hear me admit it in public, but I was glad to have Aang as a friend. No matter what he was going through, he always seemed so optimistic. And the way things are going we could all use a dose of that optimism.

I stared at my hands. "Hmm…A silver lining, huh?" I whispered. I sure hoped so. In the meantime, Appa was still missing. Gohan's memory would be put on hold for now.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another short one. I'm positive the next one will be longer though. Enjoy!


	16. Betrayal

The Gaang sat in the living room, racking their brains for any way to find a lead within the city. "This is ridiculous! How are we supposed get information out of anyone if their too afraid to talk?" Sokka asked no one in particular, mostly out of frustration.

Gohan chuckled, earning him a glare from everyone in the room, including MoMo. "Have anything to add?" Aang asked.

"I would help you guys, seeing as you're at an unfair advantage. But it _is_ pretty funny watching you guys squirm like this." He mused.

"This isn't a game." Aang growled, standing up from his seat. "If you know anything, tell us."

Gohan raised his hands in a placating fashion. "Don't get all riled up, I was just joking." He assured.

"Funny time for jokes." Toph muttered, beginning to resent the amnesiac for being so tactless.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. Sheesh, tough crowd. Well anyway, invitations have been going around about a party for the Earth King's pet Bear." He explained.

Sokka seemed confused. "…Platypus Bear?"

"Nope. Just Bear. My point being, if you want to get anywhere in your investigation, you'd best get into that party."

I'll handle this. I am the closest thing to royalty after all." Toph said smugly.

Gohan grinned. "That's not exactly how it works 'Oh Esteemed One.'" He mocked, petting her head. "The party is strictly invitation only. And invitations are only sent out to the rich prissy upper class. That being said there're only two ways to gain access to the party…"

"And those are?" Aang asked impatiently.

"I could steal some invitations for you, or I can just replace whatever guard is on duty tonight. Personally I prefer the second plan, but which ever you choose, you're on your own from there." Gohan finished.

Everyone seemed satisfied by the second plan and prepared for the coming night. They had a party to attend.

* * *

"Enjoy your evening." Gohan said, nodding to a couple. They smiled politely and moved past him.

Next in line were Toph and Katara, dressed in robes fit for high class. Gohan stifled a giggle. "What's with Toph?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toph growled.

"It's…nothing." Gohan said, waving the question away. "Go on in."

As they walked in Aang and Sokka took their place, wearing servant garb that Gohan had procured for them. He nodded to them and they moved past. After a little while of checking invitations, someone he wasn't expecting arrived. "Long Feng? Shouldn't you be enjoying the festivities?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be watching those children?" Long Feng countered.

Gohan scoffed. "Those brats? Everyone's so tight lipped it's highly unlikely they'll find anything. Besides, I like to party."

The Dai Li chief wrinkled his nose at this. "Quite. Why don't you go inside then? I'm sure I can arrange for someone to handle your post." He said with a sly smile.

"And stand around a bunch of stuffy old people? No thanks, I can enjoy the music here just fine." Gohan said with a sly grin of his own.

"Oh but I insist. Perhaps there are some lovely young ladies you could converse with." Feng persisted.

Gohan shrugged. "Exactly how old do you think I look? The girls in there are at least sixteen. But…If you insist on getting rid of me…" He said turning on his heel.

He walked away, not giving a second thought to looking back. Had he looked, he would have seen Long Feng's smile transformed into a grin.

* * *

"Oof!" Toph grunted as she hit the ground. "Not so rough…" the girl hissed as she got up from her knees.

"Toph, are you alright?" Katara asked as the guards filed out of the door.

She nodded slowly. It seems like she wasn't the only one to be caught. Aang and Sokka stood beside Katara, and Gohan stood off to the side as someone new entered the dimly lit room. "You have been quite a headache to keep track of as of late." Long Feng said, walking in front of the green flame that lit the room. His face darkened, making him seem all the more ominous.

Sokka stepped forward. "Why won't you let us speak with the Earth King? We've got vital information about the war!"

"The Earth King should not trouble himself with the day to day minutia of military activity." Feng stated plainly. "What's important to His Majesty are the cultural aspects of Ba Sing Se, and nothing more. Any and all other tasks shall flow through me." Feng explained.

"So that's all he is! Your little puppet!" Toph spat angrily.

"Don't misunderstand, His Majesty plays much more important role than that." Feng assured them. "I only iron out the details. Don't you understand what news of war would do to Ba Sing Se? Riots in the streets, Collapse of economy, the entire fragile infrastructure of our peaceful way of life in ruins. As long as everyone is kept ignorant, this city can stay an everlasting utopia."

Aang stepped forward. "You can't keep this from people. I'll tell them, I'll tell everyone!"

"Go ahead and try. If you so much as attempt I will have you expelled from the city. I doubt you'll get far without your bison." He retorted maliciously.

Aang glared hard at him. "Where is he?"

The Dai Li chief looked to Gohan, who had remained silent the entire time. "Why don't you ask your friend?"

Gohan hid his surprise as everyone turned on him. "He probably owes you this much seeing as he lured you here."

'_I see…So that's what you're doing…' _Gohan realized. _'But how could he have known?'_

Toph stared at him, eyes radiating pure hurt. "You didn't…"

Gohan closed his eyes. "I…"

Long Feng waved them away. "Please escort our guests back to their quarters, Gohan."

The raven haired boy stared at him. "…"

"Is there a problem?"

"…No Sir…" He said quietly, making for the door.

The others silently followed him out and the door slammed shut behind them. "Easy…" Long Feng said with a wolfish grin.

* * *

"You betrayed us! We gave you a chance, and you betrayed us!" Katara shouted in Gohan's face.

The fact that they couldn't even wait until they got inside to berate wasn't a good sign. Gohan did his best to remain composed. "I didn't betray you."

"Oh, so he didn't send you to spy on us?" Sokka joined in, looking more sorely disappointed than angry.

"Well…he did, but—"

"You knew where Appa was this _whole _time! Liar!" Aang growled.

They literally had Gohan's back against the wall. Gohan pushed past them and looked to the only person he could. "Toph…believe me…please…" He begged taking her by the shoulders.

Toph's head was practically in her chest. She sniffed and raised it slowly, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so stupid…" She said as her eyes met his. "I trusted you…_twice_…and you just toyed with me." She laughed humorlessly through her pained tears. "Is that all I am to you? A plaything? You'll just pull ol' Toph strings until she breaks?"

The venom mixed with anguish in her voice made Gohan yank his hands from her shoulders. "Toph…I…" He didn't know what to say. Not that anything he said could defuse this situation.

"I…I…I…You _what_? You're sorry?" She gave another empty laugh. "You don't know what you've done to me. I might have meant nothing to you, but you meant so much to me…I lo…" She choked back a sob on the word, then shook her head and wiped away her tears. "It doesn't matter. The fact is, I won't let you hurt me anymore."

She turned her back on him, devastating him. "Don't follow me. Don't come and find me. Don't even ask around for me. Forget about me…" She whispered the last part, clutching the necklace he had given him.

Gohan ran away, not caring where he was going or when he would stop. Rain began to pour mercilessly on his head, mingling with the tears coursing down his cheeks. _'She loved me…' _He thought numbly as he weaved through the streets. _'She was going to say she loved me…'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: That's it for this one, and the next one _will_ be longer. I would like to thank Psyagon-san(Divine Sayian Psyagon) for the constructive criticism and Duck-san(just a duck) and Batthan-san for the motivational reviews. Seriously, you guys rock. A great fanfic writer once said the only payment a writer can ask for is reviews.


	17. An Obscurely Mushy Chapter

"Toph…" It was Katara. I sat up in my bed and blew out a sigh. "Don't come in," I said, all of a sudden feeling self conscious. I felt like crap and I knew I looked it. Crying yourself to sleep could do that to you. But she came in anyway sounding like a worried mother.

"Toph, are you okay?" She asked gently. The question was so unnecessary I almost felt the need to burst out laughing.

But in spite of how I felt I answered with a weak smile and said "I'm fine Sugar Queen, geez."

A thoughtful "hmm…" emanated from her, indicating that she didn't buy it. "You know what'll take your mind off all this? A girls' day out! Let's have a spa day!"

I wince at how excited she sounded but gave a half hearted reply. "Yeah…sure…"

I barely have time to get dressed before Katara's rushing me out of the house. She meant well, at least. And maybe this is what I need after all. Just some relaxation from all this craziness.

* * *

When we walked out of the spa, I felt amazing. I did feel that the makeup was a bit much, but I had to admit, Sugar Queen knew what she was talking about. "I hate to admit it, but…this was actually pretty fun. And I feel really…pretty…" I blushed, feeling foolish for even saying it.

"Oh! You have got to be kidding me…" A collective of girls giggled as I walked past. "…She looks ridiculous…"

I frowned and stopped. "Oh leave her alone. I think she looks cute…kinda like my pet poodle monkey!" The giggling continued, and all my problems were quickly resurfacing.

"Come on, Toph…" Katara said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

I moved it away. I had put up with enough as it was. "No. That was great!" I said brightly, turning towards them. "Like your pet poodle monkey? Priceless! Say, you wanna hear another one?" Before they could respond, I cut a perfect circle around the three of them and the fell with a satisfying splash.

"Now _that_ was funny." I heard Katara say before sending them down the river.

After that, we walked in silence. I couldn't say that it ruined my day completely, but it definitely got to me. "Toph…" Katara started, but I held a hand up.

"Gohan told me there would be people like this… I guess it's good to know he wasn't lying about everything…" I said, wincing as I said his name. "Katara…Do you think I'm pretty?"

Katara placed a hand my shoulder. "I think you're beautiful."

I smiled at this. It was good that I still had friends that I could trust. "Thank you…" I murmured gratefully.

"It's no problem." Katara said, squeezing my shoulder affectionately.

We continued walking until Katara came to a sudden stop. I looked toward her. "What's wrong, Sugar Queen?" I asked.

Suddenly I was yanked harshly into what seemed to be an alley way. "What the heck are you—"

She shushed me quickly. "It's Gohan, he's talking with someone."

I fell deadly silent and strained my ears to hear Gohan's voice over the rather loud sounds of people milling about. "I don't like small talk. Tell me what you want and leave…" I could hear him say impatiently. If only could see who he was talking to.

"Calm down. Please don't think me rude, I was only trying to be friendly." My throat went dry. I never forget a voice, and that voice to me was clear as day. It was that boy from a year ago.

"Ivan…" I let out a choked whisper.

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

"Well?" I growled impatiently, in no mood to be held up. The more I stared at this kid, the more I was sure he was up to no good.

"Down boy." He chuckled condescendingly, making me bristle with anger. "I'm looking for a girl named Toph. Ring any bells."

Much as I tried, I couldn't keep my eyes from widening. Who was this guy? "I assume from the look on your face that you've met before." He said, with that ever present smarmy grin on his face. So much for lying.

"What do you want with Toph?" I growled.

"She's a friend of mine, we go way back." He lied shamelessly.

"She never mentioned you." I stated flatly.

I smirked with satisfaction as that stupid grin on his face faded. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grinning once more. "Weird, I remember her. She's the brat that I conned out of the biggest score of my life."

My smirk disappeared and he cackled loudly, some people even stopping to stare. "She's got money on her head. Yeah, so I'm not after her for the most altruistic reasons. What, you're gonna judge me? You hypocrite." He spoke in a low tone, his golden eyes glittering dangerously.

I grunted in surprise. "Wh-what are you trying to say?"

The boy grinned. "We are the same; I can see it in your eyes. Don't act like you haven't betrayed your friends for your own selfish reasons. As much as you try to hide it, the guilt in your eyes gives it away."

I felt nauseated all of a sudden. "No…I…No!" I shouted, shutting my eyes. He was messing with my head. I wouldn't let him get to me.

"But why feel guilty," He continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "When it's what you're destined to be. I'm scum, and I know it. But people like you who strut around like others are morally beneath you just because we're honest with ourselves? Well, frankly, it makes me sick."

Suddenly, from behind my closed eyes, I could see Toph from last night, tears streaming down her face. "Ngh…Tch!" I looked to the ground.

"Well what do you say? Are you ready to make an honest scumbag of yourself, or do you wish to continue living the delusion that you're reformed?" He asked.

My fists clenched before they hung limply at my sides. "You're right. I suppose I am scum." I muttered.

"Atta boy! Now let's have that info!" He chirped.

I lifted my head to glare at him. "No."

For the first time, the golden eyed kid glared back. "What do you mean, no? You said—"

"That I'm scum. And I meant it. But I'll never betray Toph again, she's too important to me for that." I said with a shake of my head. Amnesia or no, I'd been stupid not to realize something so blatantly obvious. Blind, even. "I really do love her…" I whispered.

"Ugh…spare me the lovey dovey…Look, if you won't tell where she is I'll have to force it out of you." He said, finally having lost his patience.

I quickly thrust my palm into his chest, and noted the surprised look on his face as he sailed clear across Ba Sing Se. I dusted my hands off casually. "Good riddance." I said satisfactorily, then looked behind me. "Toph, you still there?"

Toph dashed out of the alleyway and barreled into me. She proceeded to pound against my chest roughly with her fists, sobbing as she did. "Idiot…Not true…Moron…" Was all I could make of her incoherent tear-filled ramblings.

"Calm down…Shhh…Please don't cry…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her.

She stopped hitting me and relaxed into my embrace, sniffling. "You're so stupid…" She half growled, half whimpered.

"And you're adorable." I said with a small smile.

Toph looked up glared at me. "You're not funny." She said. "And you're not scum."

"But I…" She put her hand over my mouth.

"What Ivan saw in your eyes…it wasn't that. He saw someone fragile, someone he could use for his own gain. I know him, and I know you." She said, pulling her hand back.

It was Gohan's turn to glare. "You're too trusting. I don't want you back like this. I want to earn it." I said, placing my forehead on hers and staring at her earnestly. I looked past her and nodded to Katara, who seemed confused by all of this. "Katara, I need you to do something for me." I called, extricating myself from Toph.

"Make it quick Sugar Queen." Toph said impatiently as I made my way toward the waterbender. "I want my boyfriend back."

I blushed at the comment. Katara cleared her throat. "So what do you want?"

"I need you to cure my amnesia." I said flatly.

Katara raised her eyebrows. "What?" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Just use your healing power to fix the damage done to my brain." I explained.

She seemed skeptical of the idea at first, but soon she began to warm to the plan. "I'll give it a try." She said, uncorking her flask drawing out some water. She placed both hands on the side of my head. I felt a sharp pain as her hands began to glow. Memories rushed back to me like freight train, driving me to my knees. "Gah!" I cried, the pain searing through my body. Toph rushed to my aid as I sat there, panting.

I looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time in ages, then hugged her fiercely. "Gohan…Is it really—"

I cut her short with a fierce kiss, earning a surprised squeak. It took her only a second to return it with full force. After what seemed like an eternity, they separated. "What…happened to working for it…?" she panted, grinning at me.

"Call it an incentive." I replied with a smirk.

"Okay, you two, that's enough." Katara said with a roll of her eyes.

"Right. I've got some things I'd like to confess." I said with a nod.

We headed home, and as we did, I was actually naïve enough to think that from here on out, things would be great for us.

But it was never that ideal for me. Nothing ever was.

* * *

A/N: I really didn't feel that I could write this chapter, since Ivan was mentioned all of two times, but I managed it somehow. What he actually does will be explained in the next chapter. Made 10% mushier in honor of Valentine's Day.

…Also, as a shameless plug for a friend, If all Soul Eater fans could please visit Shibusen: The New Generation RP. Don't let a good forum die. Thank you, and enjoy!


	18. Author's Note

A/N: I'm using a school computer and there's a bit of queue, so I'll be brief. I 've come to a sudden realization. I hate this fic. And I mean _hate. _Lately every word I type gives me the sensation that I'm chewing on broken glass (Don't ask me how I know). God only knows how I got so many fans with this drek. I'm grateful to you guys, really I am, but I need a break. Maybe I'll continue, If only for the people who like it, but right now, just thinking about it gives me a migraine. Sorry thanks for understanding.


	19. Author's Note Part 2

**A/N: Okay, Okay. I'll do it. I'll finish this fic. Not just for you guys but for me.I appreciate the offer from some of you to continue and finish the story for me, but despite what I say about some of my stories, they're **_**my**_** stories. It just wouldn't feel right handing it off to someone else. I wrote these way back when I was twelve, and looking at it now I really want to see this finished. With that, I'll start working on it when I have the time to do so. Thanks for your patience.**


End file.
